


Cherry Meets Curious George

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Curious George - Margret & H. A. Rey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch join Darla on one of her school field trips to the Bloomsberry museum. However, on the way, they run into trouble when they find out the museum may be closing down unless they find something that can attract customer attention. They then join the museum guide named Ted into the jungle and along the way, meet a curious little monkey wishing for friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darla came home from school with Atticus, she had a paper in her hands to give to Patrick and/or Emily.

"What's that, Darla?" Atticus asked.

"Permission slip," Darla explained. "We're going to the Bloomsberry Museum for a field trip, I need Mom and Dad to sign it and then ask them if they can come as chaperons."

"They've been busy lately, but if they can't, then I'll go with you and maybe Cherry could come too." Atticus replied.

Darla smiled, then went to find their parents.

'And I'll come too, there's no way I'm missing out on a trip to this museum.' Patch thought to himself.

Darla found Emily and got her to sign the permission slip and asked her about being her class's chaperone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," Emily replied apologetically. "I have a business meeting then."

"What about you?" Darla then asked Patrick.

"Sorry, Darla, I have lunch with my new boss." Patrick inforemd.

Darla sighed about them not being able to go to her school field trip with her.

"It's okay, Mom and Dad, I'll take her." Atticus said.

"Oh, thank you," Emily smiled to him. "I'd love to go and all, but this meeting cannot be rescheduled."

Darla smiled and hugged her adoptive brother. "My first field trip!"

"Yep, let's just hope we don't get any stowaways." Atticus said, winking, getting the feeling a certain Dalmatian puppy would come along.

"If you wanna bring him, make sure security doesn't see," Darla whispered. "I haven't been to a museum since an opening in Hollywood once, but I'm pretty sure no pets are allowed."

"If I know that pup, he'll know how to sneak in." Atticus said.

"Just be careful." Darla advised them.

Patch nodded, knowing just what to do based on past experiences in sneaking into places with Atticus before.

"Don't worry, we will." Atticus said.

"When's the trip?" Patch asked.

"The end of this week," Darla informed. "I'm really excited... I hope it won't be boring."

"Whenever we're on a trip or vacation, it never is boring." Atticus said.

"I guess..." Darla shrugged, she was really willing to give the field trip a try.

Atticus agreed, he also decided to visit the Brown family later that afternoon.

Mo was lying down on the couch and making her bandanna bob up and down while Si and Am tried to get it.

"Lower it to us right now, human!" Si screeched.

"We want it!" Am added.

"This is way too much fun..." Mo smirked as she continued to tease the evil cats.

"Give it up, Si and Am, she's never going to lower it down to you two." Angel smirked.

Si and Am hissed, still trying to catch the girl's bandanna. Mo laughed as she still teased them for the entertainment of the dogs since they didn't like the cats.

"This is so entertaining." Scamp said, enjoying to see the evil cats trying to catch Mo's bandanna.

"Yeah!" Danielle laughed. "Better than chew toys any old day!"

"Hm..." Colette merely smirked as she watched Mo tease the cats.

"Monique, you have a visitor!" an old woman's voice called.

"Oh, excuse me," Mo tied her bandanna back onto her head and came to see her boyfriend. "Oh, hey, Atticus."

"Hey, Mo, let me guess, you were teasing the two evil cats again, right?" Atticus asked.

"What gave it away?" Mo smirked with a light laugh.

"The annoyed looks on the cats' faces." Atticus pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Mo laughed. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Me, Patch, and Darla are going to go on a field trip and hopefully, Cherry will come with us." Atticus said.

"Where's the field trip?" Mo asked with a smile.

"The Bloomsberry Museum." Atticus told her.

"Oh, Mom took me and Junior there last week," Mo smiled. "It's not bad, but the tour guide could use a little excitement."

"Let's just hope that there will be some excitement there." Atticus said.

"Yeah, hope you have fun..." Mo smiled, she then picked up her younger brother. "I'd go with you, but my school has important business to worry about."

"I understand," Atticus nodded, then looked to the young boy. "Hi, Junior."

Junior smiled to him and babbled a little. "Hi!"

"So, how many words has been able to speak?" Atticus asked.

"Of course the typical 'mama' and 'dada' and of course my name," Mo smiled as she kept a firm hold on Junior. "He can also say the puppies' names."

"Cool." Atticus said.

Junior looked to Atticus, gently lying his head against Mo's chest.

"He seems like he needs a nap." Atticus guessed.

Mo took a look at the time. "Well, he just ate a late lunch..." she agreed, then went to take Junior upstairs to their bedroom.

Junior yawned a little, lying his head against his adoptive older sister. Angel and Scamp smiled at that.

"She's doing really well." Angel was proud of Mo's devotion and dedication to the baby, even if Junior wasn't her biological brother.

"I agree." Atticus said.

Mo came back down a little while later. "Sorry, I had to give him his teddy... He won't have a good nap without it." she smiled apologetically for being slightly tardy.

"It's alright." Scamp said.

"You wanna stay for dinner?" Mo offered. "Aunt Sara's tuna casserole's not as bad as it sounds."

"I'd be happy to stay for dinner." Atticus said.

Mo smiled to him.

Cherry was playing one of her video games after dinner and she got messages on her phone from Atticus.

Atticus: Hey, you busy?

Cherry quickly messaged back and tapped violently at the video games.

Cherry: No, what's going on?

Atticus: I'm going with darla on her field trip and bringing patch along and we were hoping you would come with us.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed to herself. "A little school field trip needs my assistance... How quaint... If only I weren't so busy."

Atticus: I know you're not busy, you just don't want to because you're lazy.

"LAZY!?" Cherry snarled, then typed a response as she said was she was thinking. "I am not lazy!"

Atticus: Then why not come with us?

Cherry: Be my slave, what could you do for me?

Cherry messaged, then went back to trying to beat the game she was given as a reward.

Atticus: Anything you want me to do for you.

Cherry: Whatever, i'll come, but i can't promise i'll pay much attention, what day and time?

Atticus messaged her when the field trip was.

Cherry took a brief moment to add that into her calendar to remind her. "There's a teacher's conference at school anyway..." she mumbled.

It was set, Cherry was on board for the field trip.

The next few days was spent with Darla in anticipation. Unlike many children her age who had already gone and been excited for field trips anywhere, she was more excited due to her never being a school student before and had heard they were so exciting. Her class was always talking about them. And where they were excited to know that Atticus and Cherry were going to be joining them on the field trip and also Patch would possibly be joining them.

"Is it Friday yet?" Darla leaned over her desk to look to her best friend.

"Darla, it's Tuesday." Amber reminded her.

"AAAUGH!" Darla pulled on her curls. "This week is taking too long!"

"Darla, are you okay?" their teacher, Ms. Dunlop, walked over to her. "It's not like you to be this agitated."

"This week is taking too long," Darla told her apologetically. "When's it gonna be Friday?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Darla," Ms. Dunlop soothed. "If you help distract yourself, this week won't seem so long. I know you're anxious, but try to think of other things, okay?" she suggested with a smile. "That might help the week go by faster."

"Yeah, I do that all the time." Amber smiled in agreement.

"Oh, alright, I guess that will help." Darla said.

"Just try it," Ms. Dunlop smiled. "The week will fly by before you know it."

Darla tried to do what her teacher and best friend suggested and she found the time to go by quicker now. It felt forever whenever it wasn't Friday though, this had to be the longest school week of her life. Finally however, it became Friday, after collecting homework from last night, Ms. Dunlop told them to go to the front of the school with their lunchboxes where the buses would come for them.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is gonna be a boring field trip..." Alvin groaned.

"I think it'll be lots of fun," Simon smiled. "A museum!"

"Museums are fun!" Jeanette added.

Alvin and Brittany just rolled their eyes at their brainy siblings.

"Maybe it will be fun." Theodore said.

"Yeah, come on, guys." Eleanor added.

"Beats staying in class all day..." Alvin sounded exhausted already.

Cherry and Atticus were coming down the street now.

"Are you two the chaperons?" Ms. Dunlop asked them.

"Yeah, I'm Darla's older brother." Atticus replied.

Darla smiled once she saw him and she hugged him instantly.

"Hey there, sis." Atticus said before hugging her back.

Patch then came in, already knowing he was coming along. Cherry hid Patch away from the teacher.

"And who are you?" Ms. Dunlop asked her.

"I guess I'm a friend of the family's..." Cherry shrugged slightly.

"In a way, yes, but she's also kind of like a member of the family." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged with one hand.

"The buses should be here soon." Ms. Dunlop checked the time.

"Wahoo!" The kids cheered.

"You guys are going on the field trip too?" Cherry was surprised to see the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Well, of course we are," Eleanor smiled. "This is our class after all."

"How's Olivia?" Cherry asked the Chipettes.

"She's great," Brittany smiled with her eyes sparkling. "We got to be in her wedding, oh, it was so much fun!"

"Cool." Atticus said.

"So glamorous..." Brittany swooned.

"Are you gonna be a Bridezilla?" Alvin teased.

Brittany scowled and was about to hurt him, but her sisters held her back. "Lemme at him! Lemme at him!"

"Let it go, let it go, he's not worth it." Jeanette said, trying to calm her older sister down.

"Yeah, it's gonna be alright..." Eleanor added.

Brittany scowled as she was held back. But she then began to calm down and decided to agree with her sisters and just let it go. Alvin just laughed at Brittany, but his brothers scolded him for making fun of her.

Soon enough, the school buses had arrived.

"Okay everyone, stick with your buddies." Ms. Dunlop called once she got on the bus first, taking the front seat.

'This is so exciting.' Patch thought to himself.

The kids paired up by two and went on the bus with their teacher. Cherry and Atticus took the other front seat while the kids went to sit where they wanted. Ms. Dunlop took the class role call sheet to make sure everyone was on board.

"How much longer?" Patch whispered.

"However long it takes..." Atticus whispered back.

This just caused for Patch to groan out of being bored.

Atticus shushed him.

"Okay, we're all here," Ms. Dunlop said after taking attendance. "Let's go now."

The driver nodded and closed the doors, driving the bus to Bloomsberry Museum.

"Oh, finally!" Darla was the most relieved out of all the kids.

"You can say that again." Patch whispered.

The bus drove off and the others talked about their own little conversations. Cherry slowly shut her eyes, she then took out her handheld gaming device and played a video game. Atticus dozed off to see if it would help to make it go faster.

"Have you been to a museum before, Darla?" Amber asked.

"Kinda..." Darla shrugged. "When I lived in Hollywood, I was there for an unveiling of one that had wax statues of other movie stars and icons."

"Wow." Amber said out of amazement.

"Yeah, I don't suppose they have those in this museum." Darla put her hand under her cheek against the window.

"I don't think so." Amber chuckled a little.

"True." Darla said.

"Well, I can't wait to see the princess exhibit," Brittany smiled as she looked between the girls from her seat. "Maybe I'll end up being the long-lost princess of the Romonovs!"

"Sorry, Brittany, but I think Anastasia's beat you there." Amber slightly narrowed her eyes at the female chipmunk.

"Hmph!" Brittany folded her arms.

"Cinderella's step-sister was a princess?" Darla looked to her best friend.

"Not that Anastasia," Amber laughed a little. "This Anastasia was the granddaughter of the Dowager Empress Marie."

"Ohh." Darla said.

"There's a rumor that Aunt Anita and I are descended from them..." Amber had to wonder now.

"Hm..." Darla smiled, that would be an interesting adventure.

"Oh, how come those two get to be princesses and not me?" Brittany sighed.

"Poor Britt." Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, poor Britt." Jeanette added.

"You don't know, maybe you might be a descendant of a secret princess." Patch whispered.

"Who said that?" Brittany could've sworn she heard something.

Patch then kept hiding until they were at the museum.

"Must have just been my imagination." Brittany said.

Eleanor nodded, but she put her finger to her lips as she saw Patch, but she wasn't going to expose him to the teacher. Patch nodded to her and kept quiet, he really liked the girl, she was always so sweet and kind to others, she was a lot like Fluttershy, only she was more assertive and never afraid of Brittany's wrath unlike Jeanette.

'Oh, I hope there gets to be a surprise during this trip.' Patch thought to himself.

The bus ride went smoothly and within half an hour, they were at the museum.

Ms. Dunlop, Cherry, and Atticus got out first and let the students walk single file together to get inside this establishment. 

"No pushing or shoving, please." Ms. Dunlop told her students.

"Can I come out now?" Patch asked.

"Almost..." Cherry replied.

Ms. Dunlop smiled as the students came out and they were on their way into the museum.


	3. Chapter 3

They finally made it in and there was a man with short dark brown hair. "Welcome to Bloomsberry Museum," he greeted. "My name is Ted Shackelford and I'll be your guide today."

"Can I come out now?" Patch asked.

"Sure, just don't get caught." Cherry allowed him out.

"Oh, finally!" Patch came to the floor and stretched, he felt snug earlier. 

Ted seemed to blush to Ms. Dunlop, but led the students to the exhibits to show them and tell them all about what there was to see. The kids found this to be a rather boring field trip as it went on.

"Please tell me that something interesting will happen." Darla begged.

"Well, umm... I'm sure if we move along, we'll find something." Ted smiled sheepishly.

They were now going to the prehistoric exhibit which seemed more boring than the other exhibits for the kids. Many of the students were nearly falling asleep. Patch and Darla were a little excited due to their first field trip visit to a museum.

"Now, as I was saying," Ted spoke as they came to the prehistoric exhibit. "Life was a constant struggle for survival. Australopithecus had no time to enjoy himself because around every corner was danger!" he then accidentally made the exhibit's head fall off and tried to place it back.

"Way to go." Brittany scoffed.

"Yeah, good one." Alvin agreed with her for once.

"Do they seriously have to be negative today?" Atticus asked.

"Ah, kids these days..." Cherry muttered. "Nothing just excites them anymore."

Ted tried to pull himself together. "It wasn't until an amazing discovery that man was able to take time and enjoy life," he then continued. "And why was that? What made Ogg and Grogg's life so much better?" he rhetorically asked the students.

"A video game?" one of the other boys raised his hand.

"No." Ted smiled.

"The internet?" a girl then asked.

"No..." Ted looked to her.

The kids then put in their guesses which were all wrong. Simon and Jeanette rolled their eyes, only they seemed to be the students who would know. Of course, next to Amber, who was really smart for her age, but not as smart as them, of course.

'What is with these human kids? Do I have to give them the answer?' Patch thought to himself as he got annoyed by the kids that had already guessed.

"No, look, it wasn't a real question," Ted stopped them, he then took out a match. "That's right, fire!"

The kids glared at him then, not knowing that without fire, they wouldn't have what they all liked in the present day.

"Look at that," Ted showed them the flame from his match. "Impressive, huh?"

"Ms. Dunlop, why did we have to come to this boring museum?" Brittany asked their teacher.

"It's not boring," Ms. Dunlop smiled, paying close attention to Ted. "It's very interesting."

"Sounds like someone might be in love with the guide." Atticus said, referring to Ms. Dunlop.

Ms. Dunlop hid a blush as he said that, but didn't say anything in return, proving his point.

"This led to hot dinners," Ted continued. "Eventually became the microwave..."

"Three, two, one." Alvin counted down as the flame burned out on Ted's fingertips.

Ted accidentally made the fire go onto his cue cards, making a huge flame. 

"That's what you get." one girl scoffed.

"Yes, now, where was I?" Ted tried to return to his train of thought.

"I believe you were at microwave." Atticus said.

"Ah yes, thank you..." Ted sounded thankful that at least someone was paying attention.

"Hey, is that a real spear?" Alvin grew excited. 

"Can we play with it?" Theodore added.

This made the kids eager then.

"Guys, you should know that you don't touch stuff in a museum!" Simon scolded his fellow students. 

"That's right," Ted warned them. "We don't play."

This made the kids complain of more boredom then.

'I should give these kids some excitement.' Patch thought to himself.

"Children, be polite." Ms. Dunlop told her students.

"Lunchtime!" one of the boys called.

The kids then cheered and they ran off so they could eat their lunch.

"It's only 9:00 AM!" Ted told them.

"Buddy System, stay with your buddies!" Ms. Dunlop reminded them as they left.

'Time for me to make this museum much more exciting.' Patch thought to himself as he began to sneak off to make the museum more exciting.

Ted talked with Ms. Dunlop. Cherry and Atticus then left, deciding to give the two adults some alone time.

"So, did you enjoy your museum visit?" Amber asked Darla as they were now deciding to follow the others to a very early lunch.

"Well, it wasn't as exciting as I had expected, but I guess it was as exciting as it could be." Darla said.

Eleanor began to look around trying to find something or someone. 

"What's wrong, Ellie?" Jeanette asked her younger sister.

"Oh, um..." Eleanor said as she was caught looking and then decided that she should at least tell one of her sisters and so she began to whisper to Jeanette of what or who she was looking for.

"Patch!?" Jeanette shrieked.

Eleanor covered her mouth and shushed her. "I don't want him to get in trouble..." she whispered to her. "Have you seen him?"

"I thought I saw him on the bus earlier..." Jeanette looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We have to find him, who knows what trouble that pup could get himself into?" Eleanor whispered.

Jeanette nodded, she decided to help.

"Patch is missing?" Theodore overheard them.

"Yes, but we can't let him get caught," Eleanor told him. "Do you want to help?"

"I'll do my best." Theodore agreed.

"Right then, let's get going." Eleanor told her sister and the chipmunk she liked.

They began to look everywhere they could to find Patch.

"Where could that puppy be?" Theodore asked himself as he wandered with the others.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be..." Cherry shrugged as she walked with Atticus as the other kids were wandering all over the museum. "Now an exploratorium, that'd be a fun field trip."

"Yeah, I guess it would." Atticus said before noticing that Patch wasn't close by.

Cherry looked over and could had sworn she saw the puppy. "Patch?"

"Where's Patch?" Atticus asked.

Cherry went over to one corner. A man was on his way over to the prehistoric exhibit where Ted still was after Ms. Dunlop left to find her class.

'Time to let these kids have some excitement in this museum.' Patch whispered to himself.

The kids were complaining about how boring they found Ted as they ate their lunch.

"Come on, guys, he wasn't that bad..." Amber tried to convince her classmates that museum visits weren't as boring as they believed.

"Aw, come on, Amber..." Brittany looked to her. "You can't tell me you enjoyed that lecture."

"Yeah, I mean seriously; the only way to make this place exciting is if a puppy got to make it more exciting." Alvin added in.

This caused for Atticus, Cherry, Eleanor, and Jeanette to go wide-eyed as they thought of what Patch was going to do. Amber sighed as she joined the others, not taking what Alvin said seriously. But then they heard something that the kids thought that sounded like it sounded like fun.

"That can't be a good sign..." Cherry muttered.

"Come on, we better hurry!" Eleanor called.

They all ran to the kids then to see what all the fuss was about. And where they saw Patch was playing around with some of the stuff there making it entertaining for the kids. The kids were amazed and laughed.

"Oh, my gosh!" Cherry grew in a panic. "He's gonna get in a lot of trouble!"

"Yeah, but at least he's making it entertaining." Darla said.

Cherry had to admit that Darla was right about that. "Yeah... But he's touching museum property!"

"Yeah, but come on; this is so much better than a boring tour." Alvin said, enjoying of what was going on.

Cherry sighed and shook her head, yes, it was a nice show, but it was against the rules.

"This can't be good for the museum property..." Simon sighed, feeling the same vibes as Cherry did.

"Oh, come on, what could possibly go wrong?" Alvin asked the obvious question.

"Oh, I don't know..." Cherry's sarcasm flared up. "How about everything? Like every...Single... Possible... Thing!?"

There came a man with glasses and a ponytail. "What's going o--" he then saw Patch entertaining the kids. "Hey, pooch, put those things away!" he scolded the puppy.

This startled Patch, causing him to jump and let go of the priceless items he was using as entertainment.

"Put those down." the man grumbled, taking them from him.

"Are you the owner?" Darla asked.

"No, this is my dad's place," the man explained. "Now put those away, I oughta spay your mutt!"

Patch then smirked and threw the items at the man.

"Ow, hey!" the man tried to grab them all to keep them from falling.

The kids hid snickers at him then.

The man glared at them. "I don't have time for this, I have a meeting!" he then stormed off, putting the things back where they belong.

"And you say I'm strict." Cherry looked to her friends.

"Yeah, that guy beats you by a mile." Atticus said.

"That was fun though..." Patch had to admit. "Even if I almost got in trouble for it."

Amber smiled and pet the puppy. "I'm just surprised he didn't report you to the authorities."

"Same here." Patch said.

Cherry looked over her shoulder as the older man was leaving with Ted into an office, she was curious of what was going on and decided to take a look for herself. Atticus, Darla, Amber, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and Patch, seeing of what Cherry was doing, decided to join her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ted was with the man who was Mr. Bloomsberry and he was talking about possibly shutting the museum down for good since it didn't excite anyone anymore and no one bought anything from the gift shop.

'Can they blame the people?' Patch thought to himself.

"But, what will happen to the museum?" Ted asked the owner.

The man with the glasses and ponytail turned in a chair with a smile as he held a model of the museum on the desk he was sitting in. "It will be torn down and a parking lot will be put in it's place," the man explained, sounding joyful about the museum being demolished and removed the model to show various cars in a lot. "With high hourly rates and no daily maximums. Ka-Ching!"

"I haven't heard anyone this anxious about a parking lot since Ferngully..." Cherry muttered under her breath.

"The world doesn't need another parking lot," Ted said to the man. "The world needs a place where kids' brains can grow!"

"Exactly," the man smirked. "That's why I'm thinking they can grow trying to count all the spaces in the new parking lot. Come on, how fun is that?"

"Is that a trick question?" Atticus asked out loud, but then covered his mouth.

The men looked to the doors and saw the gaggle of kids.

"I thought I told you all to beat it!" the man glared at them.

The older man came to the group. "What're you kids doing here?" he asked. "This is private."

"Sorry, sir, we couldn't help but overhear," Amber spoke up. "You can't sell the museum or get rid of it, I like coming here, especially with my aunt!" 

"I'm sorry, little lady, but we have no choice." Mr. Bloomsberry told her.

"Why not just go out and find something that everyone including kids would want to see and bring it here?" Atticus suggested.

"Oh, come on," the man came to the older man with a paper. "It's time, Father... We're not going to get a better offer."

"I know, I know, but this young fellow has a point..." Mr. Bloomsberry looked rather confident now. 

"He's right," Ted agreed. "Find something amazing and new for an exhibit!"

"You know, Ted, you need to worry about finding an amazing new job..." the man muttered. 

"Hold on, Junior," Mr. Bloomsberry looked interested and curious to do this possible mission. "If one of you has an idea, it's time to speak up."

'Maybe the world's biggest diamond.' Patch thought.

"What exhibit?" Mr. Bloomsberry prompted.

"Yes, what exhibit?" Junior nearly echoed, sounding angry that Ted had his father's attention now.

"Uh, it's the... Uhh..." Ted tried to think. "The famous... And rare of course... The incredible..."

"This guy needs serious help..." Brittany muttered, making Darla nudge her to be quiet.

"Spit it out." Junior taunted Ted.

Ted then saw a picture on the bulletin board to the corner that looked like a primate. "What about the Lost Shrine of Zagawa?" he suggested with a smile. 

"My goodness!" Mr. Bloomsberry gasped with delight.

"What's the Lost Shrine of Zagawa?" Patch asked.

"It's an ancient idol." Simon explained. 

"20 tons of granite carved by 1,000 craftsmen over 100 years." Jeanette added.

"That's right," Mr. Bloomsberry smiled to them as he took out a book. "I had all the charts ready. I was all set to go to Africa when... Something happened... Slips my mind..."

"Hello?" Junior waved his hands as he poured a cup of coffee. "How about the birth of your only son? That would be me."

"Yes," Mr. Bloomsberry smiled once it came back to him. "Then I began another adventure, raising Junior."

"Then why don't you send us to retrieve the Lost Shrine of Zagawa?" Atticus asked, referring to himself, Patch, Cherry, the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Ted.

"That might be a good idea," Mr. Bloomsberry liked this boy so far. "I'd go, but I'm old now..."

Junior smirked as he came to his father to sign the museum papers to have it destroyed.

"Now hold on!" Alvin came between the father and son. "We're going for your old man and we're gonna get that long-lost shrine whatever it is!"

"You?" Junior scoffed. "A bunch of kids and talking muskrats?"

"I guess we could go," Ted accidentally volunteered himself, then grew nervous and turned away from the others. "Did I just say that? I don't even ride the bus!"

"Excellent idea!" Mr. Bloomsberry made it final. 

"Them?" Junior scoffed again to his dad. "You've got to be kidding me, I don't know about the others, but Ted is definitely not the explorer type!"

"Oh, come on; I'm sure that he's got an explorer in him," Patch assured. "And yes, I did just talk."

Junior looked frightened, but Mr. Bloomsberry looked intrigued.

"Oh, with my maps and my journals, a six-year-old could find the shrine." Mr. Bloomsberry felt good about them going on this adventure for him just to save his museum. 

"Thank you," Ted smiled, then looked confused. "I think."

"Come on," Mr. Bloomsberry took them out of his office. "Let's get you all ready for your big adventure."

"You guys will have to stay home, it might be too dangerous for you." Atticus told Darla and Amber.

"Um, can we stay home too?" Theodore asked nervously.

"I think it sounds fun!" Eleanor sounded excited.

"I think it sounds like a new adventure ready to be started." Alvin said.

"Oh, boy..." Simon rubbed his head. "There's no way Dave or Ms. Miller would agree to this!"

"That's because we're not going to tell them." Brittany and Alvin said in unison for once. They looked to each other and looked away, blushing a little.

"Won't we get in trouble for this?" Jeanette reminded them. "Remember our adventure with those horrible people, Klaus and Claudia?"

"Aw, Jeanette, stop worrying about every little thing!" Brittany scoffed. "We're going and that's final!"

"Now come along." Mr. Bloomsberry led them away with his journal to help them, even if he wasn't going with them to look for the shrine himself.

"This is almost like the time when we went to find the Blue Monkey." Atticus said.

"Wait, I thought that was a movie." Darla looked to them.

"Or was it?" Cherry smirked as she took out a Queen of Diamonds card out of the blue.

"No way, that movie was real?! And your dad is really a spy?!" Brittany asked Atticus out of disbelief.

"Shh!!!" Cherry, Atticus, and Patch shushed her.

"No way!" Brittany was gobsmacked in total disbelief.

Jeanette covered her older sister's mouth so then she could keep the secret a secret. Brittany snarled, but Jeanette smirked, feeling it was payback.

"I guess we're going in the jungle..." Cherry sounded emotionless as always, so no one could tell if she was excited about this trip or disappointed. "I hate the heat and I'm gonna need lots of bug spray."

"She's either real mad or totally thrilled," Alvin joked with how Cherry could be with her emotions. "We'll never know!"

"She mus be really mad." Patch guessed.

"Are you in or out?" Eleanor just decided to ask.

"I guess I could go, but if I lose all my blood to some mosquito, you're all banned from my funeral." Cherry confirmed that she was going to go along too.

Ted sighed once he came to the others. "I can't believe I got myself in this mess."

"Oh, come on, it won't be so bad." Atticus said.

"If Cherry's going, how bad could it be?" Patch added.

"How are you talking to me?" Ted looked curious to the Dalmatian puppy. "I don't speak dog."

"Must be the puppy power I've heard so much about." Patch guessed.

"Yeah, I guess it must be because I always thought that it was because of your Equestrian Medallion." Atticus said.

"Hm... Maybe..." Patch wasn't sure himself, he knew how to make it happen, but he didn't know how it worked.

"And yet no one questions why we talk..." Alvin rolled his eyes, referring to himself, the other Chipmunks, and the Chipettes.

"Well, I'm going to find some jungle clothes, I'll meet you guys later then." Ted suggested.

"Yeah, we're gonna get ready ourselves." Atticus replied.

"Just a question, how do we get away with sneaking away to the jungle about four days?" Cherry spoke up.

"Oh, we'll think of something." Alvin said.

"Like this is gonna work..." Cherry mumbled in disbelief.

"Oh, come on, it's us." Atticus said.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged. "I don't know if my parents would approve."


	5. Chapter 5

Later, Ms. Dunlop took her students back to school and eventually, it was home time. 

"Why can't I go with you?" Darla asked Atticus as he walked home with her.

"Because it's going to be dangerous." Atticus said.

"Well, you be careful then..." Darla cautioned. 

"I will, it's me, come on..." Atticus ruffled up her hair playfully.

"Heeey!" Darla took his hand away and put her bow back in place.

"What? It's what we big brothers do." Atticus said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Darla rolled her eyes slightly.

Atticus glanced to her, then went up to his room to look to see if he had any jungle expedition clothes. And where to his surprise he did he then had a smirk as he saw a note attached to it saying 'You and the others will need these. I've already sent Cherry, the Chipmunks, and Chipettess everything that they'll need same for Ted, - From Dad'.

"Thanks, Dad." Atticus whispered.

"Your dad sure is a great man." Patch said.

"Yeah, you never know what Dad will do next." Atticus said to Patch.

Meanwhile, Cherry had her mother pack her things for her.

"Are you sure you can handle the jungle without me?" Forte sounded worried about her. "I-I better go and protect you."

"I'll be fine, nothing bothers me..." Cherry folded her arms as she sat across from him, she didn't understand why he was so worried about her safety.

"Well, alright, by the way Atticus's dad came by and dropped these off for you." Forte said, showing everything that she would need.

Cherry took the stuff and went to her room for her mother to include it in the packing.

"That man will never cease to surprise me." Forte said.

Cherry came back. "There we are..."

"Are you sure about going on this venture?" Forte was very nervous for her. "You don't have to..."

"Why are you so scared for me?" Cherry glanced at him.

"Um.... No reason..." Forte tried to cover up.

"Hmm..." Cherry narrowed her eyes at him.

"I just don't want to lose you." Forte said.

"Lose me?" Cherry asked.

"Cerise, I know it surprises you, but I care about you..." Forte told her honestly. "I could've killed you when you were a small child... I never intended to hurt you... You became my true friend and you were a wonderful and brilliant, misunderstood loner... You were a lot like me. Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Uhh... Sure..." Cherry was surprised to hear his true feelings.

"Thank you, Cerise, thank you." Forte said, hugging her.

Cherry's eyes widened in the hug. "You're touching me..."

"Just let me hold you..." Forte whispered.

"ASSASSIN!!!" Cherry yelled out, but he wasn't going to let go of her.

Forte let her go once she yelled.

"Thank you..." Cherry slowly and calmly shut her eyes then.

"Sorry about that." Forte said.

"Hm,..." Cherry hummed again.

"So, anyway, just stay safe." Forte said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I mean it." Forte said.

"I'll see what I can do..." Cherry decided to play her video game since she wasn't doing anything of interest right now.

"That's all I needed to hear." Forte said.

"Okay, weirdo..." Cherry rolled her eyes and started to play the exclusive video game, it was pretty stupid and hard to find out how to play the impossible level, but she only played it because it was given to her as a reward by her favorite magicians.

Forte then left her alone to play the game.

"DEATH MOVE, DEATH MOVE, DEATH MOVE!" Cherry chanted with the bigger magician in the game's demo before starting. "Kill him! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

"It's just a game!" Forte reminded her.

"Nothing is just a game!" Cherry sounded violent now. 

Forte stepped back in disturbance.

Meanwhile, at the Seville's house...

"So, let me get this straight..." Dave looked down to his chipmunk sons. "You're going away for a few days, but it's not a field trip or sleepover?"

"Well, that's not a lie..." Simon had to admit.

"Yeah, umm..." Alvin tried to cook up an excuse. "We're visiting our mom!"

"We are?" Theodore sounded surprised.

"Yes, we are." Alvin said to his younger brother.

"I didn't know Mom lived in the jungle..." Theodore didn't know Alvin was lying.

"Well, okay, be careful though," Dave advised. "I don't want you boys to get into trouble."

"Oh, we won't, Dave..." Simon forced himself to lie. "We'll bring you back something!"

In the Miller's house...

"How do we explain this to Beatrice?" Jeanette asked as she sat at the kitchen table with her sisters. 

"Simple, we say we're visiting relatives." Brittany filed her nails.

"But we don't have relatives other than each other." Eleanor reminded her.

"Then we'll say that we're going with the boys to visit their mom." Brittany said.

"You're lucky Ms. Miller will believe anything..." Eleanor sighed.

Brittany rolled her eyes slightly, then continued to file her nails.

It was all set, Cherry, Atticus, Patch, the Chipmunks, and Chipettes were going into the jungle to help their new friend save the museum so it wouldn't become a parking lot. Little did they know that this was just the start of a new adventure other than just finding some lost shrine of an ancient tribe. Atticus was now having a dream that seemed to change into a strange vision.

They now met at a boat and were looking out for Ted, all in their jungle outfits, of course Brittany had a pink one with a few girly modifications to fit her primadonna self. 

"Brittany, you're supposed to be camouflaged." Cherry said to her.

"Camouflage is so not my color, Cherry..." Brittany argued as she looked into her mirror to see how beautiful she looked. "I'll be just fine this way..."

Cherry rolled her eyes, then came to Simon with his telescope. "Any sign of him yet?"

"Not yet." Simon said.

"He's probably just now finding something." Patch suggested with a shrug.

"I hope he's not lost..." Theodore said as he ate a sandwich he packed for himself.

"I'm sure that he's not lost." Atticus said.

Eventually Ted finally came to them.

"Oh, there he is!" Simon smiled, then saw what he was wearing. "What the...?"

Ted had been wearing a yellow outfit with a big hat.

"Do we even want to know?" Patch asked.

Ted sighed as he felt very unfortunate with everyone laughing at his choice of outfit. He had not lucked out as well as the others did due to Patrick's assistance before going away on another personal mission himself. "They told me at the store it was 'the new khaki'."

"They must have ran out of good uniforms." Patch said.

Ted was very angry at the people who made him wear this ridiculous outfit. "Thank you!" he yelled sarcastically. "I feel like an idiot!"

"It kind of looks good on you." Atticus said.

"Yellow's not really my color." Ted frowned, but at least he had some moral support.

"Well, something good might come out of it." Patch said.

Ted sighed, they then voyaged along. Cherry was leaning on the edge of the boat, looking sick as always when it came to sea travel. Simon looked through his telescope while Jeanette decided to join him. Patch was now just trying to keep himself occupied. Eleanor was sitting next to Theodore, she smiled to Patch and happily pet him. Brittany was bathing in the sun as she was attempting to get a tan. Atticus was now just looking to the ocean finding nothing to do.

Alvin looked through the journal, then came to Atticus. "So, umm... You think we'll make money off this lost shrine thingy?"

"Alvin, we're going to bring it back, not get a reward." Atticus said.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt if that Bloomsberry dude gave us a reward for our heroism." Alvin smirked.

"Let's just see of how this goes." Atticus said.

"Spoilsport much?" Alvin scoffed.

Atticus simply rolled his eyes at how Alvin wanted to get reward for doing this.

Soon, the boat docked and they were going through the jungle. Since Simon and Jeanette were the smartest, they took the lead. Ted told them where to go, but they had a misdirection since he had been holding the book with the map upside down. They passed rock walls that had red paint smeared over them.

"Please tell me that we're not lost." Patch said.

"We are so close!" Ted said then in excitement.

"I wonder who made these paintings?" Simon looked at the walls. "Must be ancient tribes."

"They have to mean something, but I don't recognize these images." Jeanette added.

"Maybe there was a bad village kid and they drew on the walls!" Theodore gasped. "Ooh, he's in big trouble..."

"I highly doubt that a kid did these paintings, Theodore." Atticus said.

"Oh..." Theodore sighed.

Cherry looked around as they kept walking to find the shrine. They walked through the tall blades of grass.

"It says here Zagawa means 'enlightenment'." Ted read aloud as they walked.

"Cool." Patch said.

"Did you know the statue we're looking for is a giant monkey?" Brittany scoffed slightly. "Why couldn't it be a beautiful princess who will give royalty to those who closely resemble her... Someone who was made for glitz and glamour."

"Brittany, you had the chance to marry a prince once, but you refused..." Cherry reminded her.

"You promised not to talk about that again!" Brittany glared to her.

"Hey now, it's not like he'll be coming back for you," Cherry laughed. "He hasn't before and he won't now."

"Hmm..." Brittany folded her arms as she continued to walk with the others.

"Well, it won't be much of a challenge to carry it back for me and Atticus." Patch said.

"That's right." Atticus agreed.

Ted suddenly stopped him once he saw a large rock with leaves attached to it. "A rhino!" he gasped.

"That's not a--" Cherry was about to say.

"Stand aside, kids," Ted told them in protection. "This is a tranquilizer gun," he then took out his weapon of choice. "I'm just gonna put him to sleep." 

"That's not a rhino!" Eleanor tried to tell him.

It was too late, Ted shot his gun and made a dart fly back and hit Simon in the leg. 

"Nice shot, Mr. Ted..." Simon replied woozily, then fell suddenly on the ground.

"He'll be out for quite a while." Patch said.

"I better stay with him..." Jeanette knelt beside Simon as he fell asleep.

"Okay, uhh... Let's break for lunch," Ted suggested. "For the next six hours, or longer, depending on how much he weighs."

"Gimme that!" Cherry took the gun from him before he could hurt someone else.

"I think it's best we don't use the gun around animals." Atticus suggested.


	6. Chapter 6

Ted made himself a sandwich and everyone took their lunch break. They all ate sandwiches, but Theodore's was bigger than everyone else's due to his appetite. As they ate, Ted's hat came off his head suddenly as he bit into his sandwich.

"What happened to your hat?" Eleanor asked as she made a sandwich for Simon.

"I dunno..." Ted rubbed the top of his head and looked up into the tree, seeing a brown monkey. "Hey! Oh, a monkey... Hey there, little guy."

The monkey seemed to smile at him as he was with Ted's hat.

"He seems to like it." Patch said.

"Um, hello, monkey," Ted looked up at the tree. "Can I have my hat back, please?"

The monkey oohed to them.

"I kind of need my hat," Ted then said, trying to get the monkey to understand. "The sun's hot and I freckle... Not the good kind either, I blotch... So please, my hat?"

"I hate monkeys..." Cherry muttered under her breath. 

The monkey looked down to them and showed them the yellow hat.

"Let me talk to him." Atticus volunteered before going over to the monkey.

The monkey was very curious of the hat and was going to play with it.

"Excuse me, but can you please give my friend his hat back?" Atticus asked. "I can talk to animals, so it's okay if this is kind of confusing."

The monkey merely smiled to him, he took the yellow hat and used it as a parachute as he fell down next to the man in the yellow clothes.

"Hmm..." Ted smirked, deciding to play along with the little monkey.

"He's like a little kid." Eleanor giggled at their new jungle friend.

"Hello, anybody in there?" Ted pretended to ask. He then lifted it up to take a look at him with a friendly smile. "Peek-a-boo!"

The monkey laughed and enjoyed this game.

"It makes me think of when we first met Dave." Alvin smiled in memory.

"Yeah..." Theodore joined him, holding onto that memory. 

Ted kept playing a little longer, then took his hat back once he was done, but this disappointed the monkey. "Well, look at that," he smiled. "A monkey who likes to play peek-a-boo."

The monkey smiled back and took his arm, chattering a little.

"What did you say?" Brittany asked the primate.

"He likes Ted." Patch translated.

"Yeah," Atticus said. He then went over to the monkey. "Excuse me, but would you mind telling me where your parents are, they must be worried about you." Atticus said in monkey language, hoping he translated it correctly to the monkey.

The monkey tilted his head, not answering the question about his parents.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked him.

The monkey still didn't answer him, but then asked a question in his monkey language. "What are parents?"

"You know, a mom and dad that take care of you, feed you, bathe you, give you lots of love and makes sure that they do everything that they can to make sure that you're safe and sound." Atticus explained in monkey language.

"I never heard of them, do they live around here?" the monkey then asked which made the very sad conclusion that this monkey was an orphan.

"Oh, dear, um, I-I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your parents might be..... Dead." Atticus said in monkey language.

"What's dead?" the monkey asked but from Atticus's tone of voice, he felt like it could not be a good thing.

"Well, it's when s-someone is no longer with you and is now up to Heaven." Atticus explained in monkey language.

"Um... Hey, this was fun, my little friend," Ted spoke up as he looked at the time. "But sorry, we've got to go."

The monkey frowned as Ted and the others started to leave, he wanted to play with them longer.

"I wonder if Simon is up yet?" Cherry wondered out loud. 

The monkey then jumped onto her back eagerly, then hopped onto Ted's head to take his hat and play more like a playful Kindergartner.

"Hey, come back here!" Ted called to the rambunctious monkey.

"That monkey really is a kid, right Atticus?" Patch asked but then noticed that his owner/friend wasn't responding. "Atticus? Hello, anybody in there?"

"Um... Yeah, he's a kid alright..." Atticus agreed, it was a lot for him to take in just to learn this little monkey was orphaned since he didn't know what parents were and didn't appear to have any.

Ted went to chase after the monkey, but he had a playful determined face like a father playing with his wild child son. The monkey stopped at one point, but Ted still ran in circles around the tree.

"Um, Ted?" Eleanor stopped him.

"Ted, you can stop running now." Patch said.

Ted did stop running, but all the running gave him a cramp. The monkey knelt onto Ted's chest and smiled down to him.

"Okay, I have an idea," Ted smiled as he took his sandwich. "We'll trade. Sandwich for the hat. On three..."

The monkey smiled in excitement, feeling like this was a whole other game as they both held onto the sandwich and hat, but even after three, he didn't let go. Soon he had won the hat while Ted kept the sandwich. Ted took his hat back and gave the monkey the sandwich, he then decided to wear that as a hat. 

Soon, they were back on the trail, leaving the monkey and Simon had finally woken up.

"Finally." Patch said, seeing Simon awake.

They all then walked as Ted counted the paces from the book. The monkey from earlier swung on a vine and came back to see his new friends.

"Not now, Monkey," Ted told him so they could continue their walk. "Okay, look through the mufti bushes and you will find 'X'." 

"Those are muftis!" Jeanette pointed to the bushes right in front of them that had red plants among them.

"Perfect." Patch said.

"Good eye, Jeanette," Ted handed her the journal, then took out his binoculars. "Here, hold this." he then went closer and closer to the bushes to take a closer look at them.

The monkey put his hands over his eyes to mimic the man. Alvin and Brittany pulled the bushes back for him and there was the shrine!

"There it is..." Ted whispered. "It's awesome... It's spectacular..." he then put his binoculars down and didn't see anything. "It's... Gone?" He saw that the shrine was actually about three inches tall and wasn't big and glorious as he had hoped. "What? This can't be it!"

"This is it?! This is what we came all the way here for?!" Alvin asked out of frustration.

"It's supposed to be huge," Ted showed them, holding it between his fingers. "That isn't huge, okay? That's the opposite of huge! I need the giant monkey!"

Cherry took a look at the scale model of the shrine from the journal. "Who knew this would be actual size?"

"Oh, no, do you know what this means?" Patch asked.

Ted found ancient writing which told him to look into the light for the answer and he looked directly into the sun.

"What does that mean?" Patch asked.

"It means don't look in the sun." Cherry scoffed slightly since Ted's eyes were now burning.

"No, the ancient writing." Patch said.

"It said he would find the answer in the light." Jeanette translated the ancient writing.

"But I don't think it meant to actually look directly into the light." Atticus said.

"Well, someone should've told him that..." Simon sighed that Ted had taken that literally and looked in the sun.

"Um, Ted, you can stop looking towards the sun now." Patch suggested.

Ted rubbed his eyes and even took their water canteen to soothe his eyes from the blistering sun's burn. He was very disappointed in their travel leading to this, but obviously not as much as Alvin or Brittany. "Oh, what am I going to tell Mr. Bloomsberry?" he sighed as he sat by the tree with them.

"I'm afraid there is only one thing to do." Atticus said.

Suddenly, Ted's cell phone rang and Bloomsberry had been calling for him, much to his surprise.

"Guys, you might wanna get out of here," Ted told the group with him. "This isn't gonna be easy."

"Okay, come on, guys." Atticus said.

They all then walked off, but not too far so Ted could talk with the man in charge.

"All that trouble just for some stupid monkey that's not even big enough to be a key chain!" Brittany scowled.

"I know! And worst of all, I don't think it could be worth anything!" Alvin scowled.

"No, worst of all, that was going to be the only way to save the museum." Atticus said.

"Whatever!" Alvin and Brittany rolled their eyes.

Jeanette and Simon just sighed at their selfish siblings.

"Well, we could only try..." Theodore shrugged. "Maybe we could find something even better for Mr. Bloomsberry?" he then suggested.

"Oh, what?" Brittany glanced at him, folding her arms. "Like the Devil's Eye diamond?"

"No, that was in New York, and besides, it was already found and was donated to the Smithsonian Museum." Cherry glanced at her.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"What happened to diamonds and rubies?" Brittany huffed.

"Is that really important right now?" Patch asked.

"I guess not..." Brittany rolled her eyes.

Ted hung up the phone, then came back to the group. "Well, time to go."

"How did Mr. Bloomsberry take it?" Cherry asked.

"Well, we're gonna talk about it when I get back to the museum," Ted replied. "He cried when I sent him a photo of the shrine... I feel like this could be the end of my career."

"M-Maybe it won't be so bad having a parking lot." Patch said, trying to cheer him up.

Ted sighed. "I just hope he's not that harsh when we come back."

"Aw, I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that," Eleanor soothed. "No matter what the other kids say though, I think you're a wonderful museum lecturer." 

Ted smiled softly to her. He was about to go, but his hat had been robbed again. It was the same monkey and he tried to play peek-a-boo with the hat to make Ted stay.

"You know what?" Ted smiled before he left with the others. "Keep the hat."

"Sorry, little guy, but we have to go back to the city." Atticus said in monkey language.

The monkey pouted as they were now leaving and he would never see either of them again.

"Hey, don't look sad," Ted coaxed. "It's the new khaki."

They went to the jungle jeep to take them on the boat back home where they belonged. Patch sniffed something different and looked around, but he didn't have time to see what it was, he had to get moving.

"You smell something, Patch?" Theodore asked the puppy.

"Thought I smelled a different chipmunk..." Patch shrugged. 

"That's strange, chipmunks usually don't reside in forests..." Simon was puzzled.

They went through the tall blades of grass and were now on their way back to America.

"Yeah, you're probably right, besides what chipmunk could live here?" Patch asked.

The others shrugged and just went along. The monkey looked through the grass and followed after the jeep, swinging and walking along with Ted's hat. There were a couple of chipmunk figures hiding in the grass with glowing eyes and they seemed to disappear in the shadows as the monkey went off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do I have a sudden feeling this adventure isn't over yet?" Atticus asked.

The others just shrugged at him and they went to board the ship after they were ready to get going back home where it was safe and sound.

"Well, this adventure was short, I think." Patch said.

"Not to mention a big let down." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Give it a rest, Britt." Eleanor scolded her eldest sister.

"Well, I guess at least we got to feel like real adventurers." Alvin shrugged as he looked out into the ocean as they were returning back to America.

"Yeah, I guess." Patch said.

The others just continued their normal boat ride back home. After the boat docked, the others just decided to run along home.

"Well, that was a short adventure." Patch said.

"We get it, nothing happened, we did what we could, moving on..." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly with Atticus and Patch's disappointments in going to Africa.

"We didn't even get to see Mom!" Theodore frowned, he still believed that they actually went to Africa to see his, Simon, and Alvin's mother like Alvin lied to Dave so he would allow them to go on the trip.

"Like, what do we do now?" Brittany asked. "I dunno about you, but I wanna hit the Mall, they have the cutest scarves on sale!"

"Anything is better than having nothing to do." Atticus said.

"I'd let you guys come with me, but there's no animals allowed in my building." Ted replied apologetically.

"That's okay, we understand, you go get some rest, you've had a long day." Patch replied.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

They all then went their separate ways.

"So, Cherry, what are you gonna do now?" Patch asked.

"I dunno, probably finish my game..." Cherry merely shrugged.

"Why do I have a feeling this adventure is far from over?" Atticus asked.

"Obviously you're in denial..." Cherry glanced at him slightly.

Patch then caught the scent of the monkey that they had met. "That's weird." he then said.

"What's up?" Atticus asked.

"I swear, I smell a monkey..." Patch wondered if that meant anything.

Brittany glanced at him, then left with Jeanette and Eleanor. "Well, I'm going to the mall... Good luck with that."

Eleanor started to follow, then looked back to the Dalmatian pup and walked over to him. "You smell a monkey around here?" She asked, which was odd since the only monkeys around this place were in a zoo and they were nowhere near a zoo.

Patch's curiosity got the better of him as he began to follow the scent. Eleanor decided to go with him, mostly to make sure he wouldn't get into trouble. Atticus decided to join them also to make sure that the dalmatian puppy wouldn't get into any trouble. The others had gone as they went on their own personal mission.

Eleanor removed her safari hat as she went with Atticus and Patch to crack this down. "What're you looking for Patch?"

Patch looked back at her. "I know I smell a monkey around here somewhere."

"That's odd, but I do believe you." Eleanor showed that she wasn't as narrow-minded as Brittany about this odd case.

"Same here." Atticus said.

Patch smiled before following the scent to see where it led so he could possibly find whatever or whoever had the scent. They passed various advertisements about the Zagawa shrine and that it was 40 feet tall, when in reality, the others knew it wasn't.

"Strange, why would the advertisements suddenly show the Zagawa shrine?" Atticus asked before realizing something. "Oh, no, I think Ted had shown his boss a picture of the shrine alright, but a little too close to it with his cell."

"Can that happen?" Patch asked, he didn't have a cell phone.

"That must have happened if they think it's huge from Mr. Ted's picture..." Eleanor was curious herself. 

They had gotten into the streets and there were many cars passing, including a brown blob with something yellow.

"There's the monkey!" Patch called once he saw their friend from the jungle as he had somehow ended up in their part of the world.

"But how can that be?" Eleanor scratched her head.

"He must have stowed away with us while we weren't looking." Atticus said.

"Oh, dear..." Eleanor sounded concerned.

"Don't let him get away!" Patch started to chase the monkey.

"After that monkey!" Atticus added in as he joined the dalmatian puppy.

"Oh, guys, don't scare him!" Eleanor called as she ran with them.

They continued to go after the monkey. The monkey kept looking for Ted, but was having trouble along the way as more cars parked around the same area. He really wanted his man in the yellow hat back.

"Wait, little guy." Patch said.

The monkey just kept going, never hearing them, he was still determined to find Ted.

"This monkey is not making it easy." Patch said.

A couple of people flashed cameras to the monkey, which made him lose the hat and he decided to chase it down.

"Quick, we have to make sure that he doesn't get hurt." Atticus said.

The monkey grabbed the hat in the middle of the road and the cars were zipping and zooming. Eleanor was very nervous and fearing for the little chimp's life as she clutched her pigtails in worry like she were the monkey's mother.

"We have to go and save him before he gets killed by one of the cars." Patch said.

The monkey dodged the cars and felt very lonely and sad as he hugged the hat. There was now a huge traffic jam in the city. 

Ted saw there was construction up the road and just decided to get out of his cab now and go to his home. The monkey then saw him and smiled, continuing to follow after the man.

"Wait, little guy, stop!" Patch yelled.

"Oh, my, curious little thing, is he?" Eleanor chuckled nervously. 

The monkey would not stop until he found the man he was fond of again.

"Okay, this kid seriously needs someone to teach him." Atticus said.

The monkey followed Ted, though was in a higher range than he was, unknown to him.

Finally, Ted was on his way back into his apartment's entrance. 

"Ooh." the monkey saw this and went to follow Ted inside.

"Hey there, Ivan." Ted greeted the doorman.

Ivan, the doorman, grunted in response.

"Good talk, take care." Ted sighed.

The monkey was about to cross the street and follow Ted inside of the apartment building.

"Wait! Stop!" Atticus said in monkey language.

The monkey refused to stop, he kept climbing around until he would be reunited with Ted.

"This can't be good..." Eleanor sighed. "That place has a strict no animal policy."

"Patch, you have your medallion, right?" Atticus asked.

"I think so..." Patch looked down to his converted collar. "Um... How do I change though?"

Eleanor shrugged. "Try thinking about it."

"Yeah, just think of changing into a human kid." Atticus said.

"I'll try it... Seems a lot easier when Celestia and Luna did it..." Patch shut his eyes, then grunted a little, trying to concentrate into becoming a human boy to make it past the building's security.

And where he did seem to change into a human boy.

"Okay, I guess that feels better..." Patch said to himself, but was on his hands and knees, then stood up tall.

"Wow Patch, you look handsome." Eleanor smiled to him.

Patch smiled back, then looked to the hotel. "We better hurry."

"What about you?" Atticus asked Eleanor.

"I'm a celebrity, I think they'll let me off easy." Eleanor replied, after all, she and her sisters had always been allowed to stay in hotels for concerts plenty of times, possibly due to their stardom.

"I hope that he does." Atticus said.

Ivan glanced at the three of them as they came in.

"Hello sir, um, we're here to visit our friend Ted." Atticus said.

"He went up the elevator." Ivan pointed to it, emotionlessly.

"Thank you." Eleanor smiled simply and nervously.

"What room?" Patch asked.

"17B." Ivan said then, allowing them to go, not suspecting a thing.

"Thank you, sir." Atticus said as they went to the elevator to go and meet Ted at his floor.

Ted exhaustedly came to his couch and dropped himself by the phone, planning on calling Mr. Bloomsberry about the issue he and the others had with the monkey shrine.


	8. Chapter 8

There was then suddenly a knocking at the door. 

"Huh?" Ted was surprised, he wasn't expecting company, but he shrugged. "It's open!" he called, too tired to get up and answer the door himself.

To his surprise, the ones that came in were Atticus, Eleanor, and a human boy he hadn't met before.

"What're you guys doing here?" Ted asked.

"Um, Ted, when we got back to America, apparently we also brought back a stowaway." Atticus said.

"A stowaway?" Ted asked, tired. "Look, I'm kind of busy right now..."

"We know, but you have to know this!" Patch urged him.

"Not now, I just need two seconds of quiet..." Ted lay back down on the couch.

Suddenly, his phone started to ring.

"All right, I didn't mean literally." Ted then forced himself to answer his phone. He grew worried once he saw it was Bloomsberry calling, that couldn't be a good sign.

"Oh, dear." Eleanor said.

"Hi, Mr. Bloomsberry, I just walked through the door." Ted replied after answering the phone.

'Well get down here!' Bloomsberry cried out with joy. 'All the news reporters are here! I've arranged a press conference just for you and those kids can come too if they want! You all are the heroes of the moment!'

"Uh-oh." Patch whispered.

Ted looked nervous himself as there were people eager to see the red monkey idol that he found which was smaller than it was in person, but Mr. Bloomsberry had a different idea of course. 

"This cannot be good..." Eleanor tugged on her pigtails. "I'm nervous."

"I can tell." Patch said since the blonde female chipmunk had grabbed her hair.

"What are we going to do now?" Brittany asked.

"I better think of something..." Patch decided. "Wanna help, Jeanette?"

"Of course." Jeanette agreed, she was the brains of the Chipettes after all.

"I'll help as well." Simon said.

The monkey started to wander around and was insanely curious like a toddler child as he seemed to come by the window.

Theodore giggled. "He sure is curious." 

"Who is?" Ted asked as he sulked in his chair.

"The monkey." Theodore smiled.

"The monkey..." Ted repeated before sitting up in surprise and alarm. "The monkey?!"

The monkey smiled as he popped his head out from under the man's yellow hat which came into the room much to his surprise.

"How did he get under his hat?" Mo asked.

"More importantly, how did he get here?" Atticus asked himself.

"Wait... You followed us all the way from Africa?" Ted asked the monkey.

The monkey giggled as he kept playing peek-a-boo with the man.

"Um, George, did you follow us here?" Patch asked.

"George?" the others asked.

"I'm gonna call him that, he looks like a George, beats just calling him 'Monkey'." Patch replied.

The monkey chattered in response.

"He says yes." Atticus translated.

"Okay, so then can you talk to him and find out why he followed us?" Cherry asked him.

Atticus nodded as he decided to talk with the monkey.

"Now we can relax..." Cherry said. "Worst case scenario, the manager comes to the door and kicks us out because we have a monkey."

"George, why did you follow us?" Atticus asked in monkey language.

"Wanted to keep playing peek-a-boo." George replied with an excited smile.

"But don't you realize that you're now far from home?" Atticus asked in monkey language.

"But I wanna be here with my new dad." George replied in monkey language.

"Your new dad?" Atticus asked.

George pointed to Ted, feeling very attached to the man.

"Uh-oh..." Atticus said. "Guys, we might have a problem with trying to get him back to Africa."

"Why's that?" Mo asked.

Atticus explained to him while Theodore sat on the floor and played with the monkey as they both then laughed. There was then a knock at the door.

"Oh, no, that must be the manager." Mo said.

"Way to go, Cherry!" Atticus glared.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"You just had to say it!" Atticus folded his arms at her.

"I... You... He.... Ughhh..." Cherry groaned as she was to blame.

"We have to hide George." Mo said.

Ted grabbed the hat to hide the monkey, but then saw the hat was now empty. 

"Where'd he go?!" Cherry panicked. 

"Ooh, I love hide and seek!" Theodore cheered.

"Theodore, this isn't good; if the manager finds George before we do, then it's out of the room for Ted and all of us." Atticus said.

"Ooh..." Theodore frowned then.

"Oh, hi, Ivan!" Ted smiled nervously to the man at the door.

"I'm smelling pet other than puppy friend." Ivan sneered, he excused Patch since he was only visiting and was not a resident.

"Pet? How could he have a pet?" Eleanor smiled nervously.

"Yeah, isn't there a no pet policy?" Ted added in.

Ivan then suddenly barged in as he was trying to smell down the other animal which was not Patch or the chipmunk children.

"Is this a new game?" George asked as he came from behind a chair.

"We have got to find George." Patch whispered to the Chipmunk children.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes nervously agreed.

"AHA!" Ivan came over to the chair, but it was empty and George somehow got away again.

"What?" Ted asked.

"Nothing..." Ivan was surprised. "I thought this was where I smell pet?"

"Looks like your nose is deceiving you." Mo said.

"Yeah, happens to me every Spring, I suggest you go now and blow your nose or something." Cherry suggested nervously.

Ivan kept sniffing and George seemed to hang from the ceiling lamp.

"No, no, NO!!" Ted yelled out which then made George fly off just as Ivan got up off the floor.

"Oh, no..." Cherry said.

Ted smiled nervously to Ivan. The others joined in by smiling nervously.

"Why yell when I'm right next to you?" Ivan towered over them firmly.

"No reason." Ted replied nervously.

Ivan then went to the fridge. "AHA!"

"Erm... What is it?" Cherry sounded nervous.

"Milk is sour, don't drink." Ivan said after sniffing Ted's milk carton. He then put it back in the fridge and shut the door as George was on the counter and eating a sandwich.

Mo started to bite her nails nervously.

Simon looked down and grabbed a book. "Forgive me." he whispered to Ted, then threw the book out the window.

"AHA!" Ivan grinned as he then turned to that window and rushed to it to catch the 'pet'.

"Why did he just throw that book?" Theodore asked Mo.

"So that guy would think that it was the monkey." Mo explained.

"Ohh." Theodore smiled.

Ted then scooped up George and rushed off with him to try to get rid of him.

"I think Mr. Ted should keep George, he's so cute and funny." Theodore giggled.

"I think he's thinking something else." Mo said.

"Aww..." Theodore frowned.

Ted shut the bathroom door and came back to the others. "What am I gonna do? I can't keep a monkey here!"

"Then why not move to an apartment that allows animals?" Mo suggested.

"That's not what I mean..." Ted groaned. "I can't keep a monkey!"

"I would." Theodore smiled.

"Me too, though Dave would probably yell so loud that China could hear him." Alvin agreed.

"Why wouldn't you want to keep a monkey?" Atticus asked.

"Where do I begin?" Ted groaned. "The messes, the expense, it's just... I can't do it."

"It'd be exciting for your life if you adopted a pet monkey." Mo encouraged.

Ted shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I just can't, I could get in a lot of trouble."

"Maybe, but don't you get lonely in your room?" Patch asked. And where he did have to admit he did get rather lonely in his room/apartment.

Mo smirked then as she knew that look in the man's eyes. "So, you gonna keep the monkey or just be all by yourself day in and day out? Besides, he already loves you like your'e his daddy."

"He does?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, it's like when a baby chick hatches and the first thing they see think is their mother." Mo cooed. "You're a monkey daddy!"

"Yeah, so if you send him back to Africa, he'll be all alone." Eleanor said.

"I guess so..." Ted sounded guilty about that. "But surely he has a family there..."

"I'm afraid not..." Atticus said in a somber tone. "He told me... He doesn't have parents..."

"We know how he feels..." Jeanette said. "My sisters and I were once raised by a girl named Olivia in an orphanage in Australia until she got adopted and Miss Grudge hid us from her so she could make money off of us when she found out we could talk and sing."

"Oh, my..." Ted said.

Theodore giggled. "George is funny."

"He sure is." Mo said.

Ted sighed, he then gave up and decided to keep the curious little monkey and decided to find him and take him out so they could find a new home for the two of them, but then gasped. "He's gone!"

"What?!" Atticus asked.

"He... He just got out!" Ted replied.

"Oh, were we supposed to keep him in the bathroom?" Alvin asked.

"ALVIN!" the others called out.

"Hey, that's Dave's line." Alvin said.

Brittany grabbed Alvin's hat.

"Hey!" Alvin glared since she touched his cap which was a huge pet peeve of his.

Brittany then hit Alvin with his hat. "YOU! BIG! IDIOT!"

"How was I supposed to know to not put him in the bathroom?" Alvin asked.

The others sighed.

"We better find him before one of Ted's neighbors has an aneurysm." Cherry suggested.

"A what?" Alvin asked.

"Basically whatever Dave gets from one of your wacky, hair-brained schemes." Simon said to his brother.

"Ohh." Alvin said.

"George? George!" Theodore called for the monkey as he left Ted's apartment room.

"Where could he be?" Mo asked.


	9. Chapter 9

The others explored while Ted feared the worst of having a monkey loose in his apartment building.

"George?! George?!" Atticus called out in monkey language.

"George!" Mo tried as well.

"This is not good..." Eleanor panicked again.

"At least it can't get any worse." Alvin said.

"Everybody split up." Patch decided.

Everyone nodded before they did so. Hopefully they could find George before Ivan could.

"George, where are you?" Patch whispered.

George was loose in the vents and he followed to where he heard a female opera singer.

"Now if I was a monkey, where would I be?" Atticus asked.

"I know you'd scratch your butt or eat bananas..." Cherry said as she went down the halls with Atticus and Mo while Patch went with Ted and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes went their own way. 

There was then louder opera singing heard. Cherry gulped, she cracked the door open and saw a short aristocratic woman going to take a bubble bath with music playing loudly in her room.

"I hope he isn't in this room." Mo said.

"Nope, he's not, let's go." Cherry said quickly.

Suddenly, the vent opened and George appeared and hung onto the chandelier. 

"Okay, he's here, let's go." Cherry said quickly again.

"No, we have to get him out of this room first." Atticus whispered.

George then bounced off the couch after landing and ended up on the coffee table in the room. His left ear twitched as he heard music and came up to the stereo and put his ear up to it, but then twitched as it grew very loud in his eardrums slightly. His back leg then landed in some red paint.

"Oh, man..." Mo's eyes widened.

George then splatted the paint and saw various other colors and decided to have a little fun.

"Oh, no..." Atticus said.

George put his hands together in the red and green paints and looked like it could be fun. He walked across the red paint and then splattered the white wall with his hands.

"George, stop!" Mo whispered loudly.

Soon enough, George had painted his own landscape of the jungle of where he came from.

"Why won't he listen?" Mo whispered.

There then came bubbles from the bathroom and one popped right in front of George which excited him for more. He even let one pop in his mouth, but he didn't like the taste and followed the bubbles into the bathroom.

Cherry flung herself forward and grabbed George's legs until he kept going and dragged her into the bathroom with him with her skidding across the floor. "Noooo!" she whispered loudly in defeat. 

George then hopped up and came to the edge of the bathtub as the owner had cucumbers on her eyes as she was waving her hand to the tune of her opera singing.

"This can't end well." Cherry said.

George popped the bubble above the tub and it made the green slide off his hand and it ended up in the water. Cherry gasped deeply and cupped her mouth while shaking nervously. George liked this and waved his red and green hands into the water.

"STOP IT!" Cherry whispered sharply, carrying George in her hands to stop him.

George seemed to continue on.

"George!" Cherry said through her teeth.

George then giggled to her and rubbed his hands against her face and ran off again, laughing.

Cherry winced and grunted, then looked in the mirror nervously. "We are so dead."

"Do you think she got George?" Mo whispered to Atticus.

"I hope so..." Atticus whispered back. "I think I should've gone after her."

They then heard a yelp and looked over a Ted landed on the now zebra striped couch.

"Something tells me George was there." Mo said.

Ted looked to the bathroom and saw colorful splatters of the paint. "Of course he'd be in there."

George was pouring more and more paint into the woman's bath as she was resting peacefully, blissfully unaware of her surroundings. 

Cherry stormed in, all colorful now.

"Cherry, why do you look so blue?" Atticus asked. "And green and red and yellow?"

"That monkey..." Cherry growled.

"I saw that coming." Mo said.

Ted gasped once he saw what George was doing. "Oh, boy... Monkey, come over here, come on, Monkey..."

"His name is George." Atticus reminded.

Ted then tried to play peek-a-boo with the monkey, then George heard and saw the man and walked over to him with a smile, dropping the bucket into the bath water.

"Let's get out of here now." Mo said.

George chattered a little too loudly and the woman sat up and removed her cucumbers to see she had uninvited company. 

"Uh, do yourself a favor, you're gonna wanna put the cucumbers back on." Ted smiled nervously as he closed the bathroom door with George in his free arm.

"Let's run before she sees what you mean." Atticus said.

Ted shut the door and as he did, the woman was then heard screaming. "IVAN!!!"

Ivan slammed the door open. "I KNEW IT! You are red-handed with own pet!"

"Now hold on a second, I think you have a serious pet problem in this building, Ivan!" Ted tried to get Ivan in trouble, but George kept clinging onto him like a lost puppy. "I mean, don't you spray animals or something? I remember specific language in my lease." he then tried to get rid of George, but it was no use.

"Is he trying to get rid of George?" Theodore asked.

"Yep." Eleanor pouted.

There was a painting of George with Ted which busted Ted and got him kicked out of his apartment with the monkey.

"YOU ARE NO LONGER 17B!" Ivan yelled as he chased Ted and the others out of the building. "YOU ARE KICKED FROM BUILDING!"

"Just to be clear, the monkey's kicked, not me?" Ted then asked nervously as he held up George in his hands.

"GET OUT!" Ivan demanded.

'And we're out.' Patch thought to himself.

Ted had trouble getting out of the fire escape and got his foot caught in the ladder and was now hanging upside down. George smiled and lifted his tie to see the man's face.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Ted sighed to George.

"I'm sure we'll find someplace that will allow animals." Mo said.

"Well, I have to go to the museum..." Ted sighed. "There's a big fuss going on over there."

"How do we get there?" Mo asked.

"We'll have to walk..." Ted sighed as he held George's hand.

And with that, they walked to the Bloomsberry Museum.


	10. Chapter 10

George saw one kid latching to his father's leg and decided to do the same to Ted.

"George, what are you doing?" Atticus asked in monkey language.

"Having fun!" George giggled. He then saw a mother holding her baby who then sucked his thumb and then George went into Ted' arms and sucked his own thumb.

"It looks like you are copying what you see." Atticus said in monkey language.

"It's fun." George giggled in monkey language and he then put his thumb in Ted's mouth who then recoiled in disgust.

A boy was then riding on a man's shoulders like a piggy back ride and then soon George copied that kid as well and held the yellow hat in his hands.

"That does seem like fun." Theodore smiled.

Mo giggled.

"Piggy back ride!" Theodore jumped on Simon's back.

"Theodore!" Simon yelped.

"Um, Theodore, why not get on someone else's back that's bigger and older?" Patch suggested.

Atticus then took Theodore and had the young chipmunk ride on his back.

"Thank you, Patch." Simon sounded relieved.

"I could tell that if he hadn't gotten off your back soon, you would have passed out from lack of oxygen." Patch said.

"You're not kidding..." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Go horsey go!" Theodore giggled on Atticus's back.

George then started to ruffle Ted's head which tickled the man very much.

"Looks like George is having a lot of fun." Mo said.

"Uh-huh..." Jeanette smiled.

They were now close to the museum as there were news vans parked in front of it.

"Augh, forgot all about 'em..." Ted said once he saw the news team at the museum. "Come on, guys, this way!" he then rushed to a secret way in other than the front doors.

"Why are we going this way?" Mo asked.

"So we don't get stalked by other people." Ted said as he climbed in through the open window which was the museum gift shop.

George and the others followed, but in different ways such as teleportation.

"Alright, we're in." Mo said.

"Oh, no..." Ted moaned at the sight of the gift shop.

"We are so dead..." Atticus said.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"Look..." Ted pointed all around the gift shop to show merchandise all about the red monkey idol they found in the jungle.

"Yep, we're dead." Simon said.

"What do we do now?" Cherry sighed as she then looked at a key chain of the monkey idol. "Even this is bigger than the idol."

"This is bad." Patch said.

"This is ridiculous..." Ted couldn't believe this.

Mr. Bloomsberry was talking with the various guests in the museum about them talking with Ted about discovering the monkey idol.

"What do we do now?" Theodore asked.

"Run, guys, run!" Ted whispered loudly as he took George's hand and ran with him to avoid the people.

They then hid into the museum owner's office.

"What am I gonna do?" Ted sounded distraught. "Ugh... This is beyond bad..."

"On, off, on, off, on, off..." George chuckled as he played with the window blind.

"George, quit it." Atticus whispered in monkey language.

"Monkey, quiet, I said quiet!" Ted whispered sharply to George as he continued over and over.

"Please stop." Atticus whispered in monkey language.

George then stopped with a chuckle. Atticus sighed and shook his head. George then started to play with the African masks.

"George, please don't play with the masks." Atticus whispered to George in monkey language.

George then planted the mask in Ted's face with a goofy smile.

"George." Mo sighed.

"What am I going to do?" Ted sulked.

"Sir, I know it's not easy, but you have to tell Mr. Bloomsberry the truth." Cherry urged.

"Yeah, telling the truth is always the best." Atticus said.

"The horrible, awful, devastatingly crushing truth..." Ted sounded depressed as he stared at the monkey idol in his fingertips. "This idol looks like it came out of a cereal box! It's only three inches tall!"

"If only there was a way to make it bigger." Eleanor said.

There was then a knocking at the door and a man called out for Ted.

"Oh, there you are, what's with that?" the man replied.

"Clovis, I'll be explain, give me a minute," Ted said before leaving with the man, then looked to the others as George rode on the ceiling fan. "Keep an eye on him." he said to the others before shutting the door and leaving the room.

"How hard can it be to watch one monkey?" Alvin asked.

The others glanced to him.

"What?" Alvin asked innocently.

"You just made it more difficult." Brittany said.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that hard," Alvin said. "I mean, Dave raised me, Simon, and Theodore."

"And we didn't make it easy for him." Simon reminded.

"Especially you, Alvin..." Theodore added in as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well, I guess I just missed our mother..." Alvin shrugged.

The Chipettes looked soft and sad at the mention of a mother.

Atticus soon got George down from the fan and where the monkey looked curious. "Stop that now..." he said firmly in monkey language.

"You really are a cheeky little thing." Mo giggled to George.

"Can you please tell me what's a mother?" George asked Atticus.

"A mother?" Atticus asked softly.

The others looked.

"He's asking me what a mother is..." Atticus said softly.

"Do you know what a mother is?" Eleanor asked.

"We never knew our own mother." Brittany admitted.

"A mother is someone who loves you..." Atticus tried to explain. "Someone who takes care of you... Tucks you in at night... Kisses you good night... Wishes you sleep tight..."

George began to remember something back deep in his memories. He slowly shut his eyes as he lay his head against Atticus's chest in a comforting hold.

"We were in our nest one night and then there was a bright light..." George tried to explain. "I woke up and my mommy and daddy decided to check it out. My daddy went first while my mommy protected me, she then got worried and told me to stay put after Daddy was gone for a long time. I then fell asleep and woke up all alone... I never saw them again."

"A bright light? Sounds like it might have been from a vehicle or a flash light." Atticus said in monkey language.

"What's he saying?" Mo asked.

"He said there was a bright light and his parents were gone right away." Atticus replied.

"Sounds like the bright light might have been from a flashlight." Simon said.

"Do you know what kind of light it was?" Atticus asked George.

George looked sad and shook his head.

"Was it white?" Atticus asked.

George nodded.

"It must've been a poacher." Eleanor suggested.

"W-What's a poacher?" George asked in monkey language.

"A poacher is a human who is bad and takes animals away for sport," Atticus explained softly, hoping he wouldn't frighten the young monkey away from them. "They are very bad and they usually take aniamls from their homes for hunting or harming them. I hope to never meet one again."

The Chipettes visibly flinched at the word of poachers.

"What do you mean meet one again?" George asked in monkey language.

"Uh, that's not important right now..." Atticus said. "Let's just hope it wasn't a poacher."

"Stop saying that!" Brittany begged, looking extremely upset.

Alvin rolled his eyes, but then saw Brittany looked very uncomfortable around the word. "You don't like poachers, I see."

"We don't..." Jeanette said as she and Eleanor hugged their sister.

"Then we'll stop mentioning the word." Mo said.

Brittany cried and cried.

"What's the big deal?" Alvin asked as his girlfriend seemed extremely upset.

"It's a long story..." Jeanette said. "I'll tell you it because I remember it better than Brittany or Eleanor... But... It all started when we were born."

"How can you remember something like that?" Alvin asked.

"I'm the smart one," Jeanette reminded. "I have a photographic memory."

"Fascinating..." Simon sounded entranced by that factoid.

"Yeah." Mo smiled.

The others looked curious.

"It all started after we were born..." Jeanette began to narrate.


	11. Chapter 11

Atticus soon started to comfort the young monkey. George lay his head as he slowly shut his eyes.

In George's memories, we see a female monkey who smiled to her child as she held him close in her arms and hugged him and kissing him on the forehead. 

"I love you, my precious baby." George's mother smiled.

"Love you too, Mama..." George cooed to his mother. 

A strong male gorilla soon came in, looking nice and kind. The female monkey then nuzzled her head against her mate as he came in and they both smiled down to their endlessly curious son. 

End of Flashback

 

George seemed to have tears in his sepia eyes and nuzzled his head against Atticus's chest as he seemed to be crying. Atticus began to continue comforting the sad monkey.

"Oh, poor baby..." Mo cooed as she gently stroked the monkey's back. 

"I-I remember my parents." George cried softly.

"George?" Atticus asked as the Chipettes looked rather sad themselves.

We are shown a flashback in Australia... 

There was a young female chipmunk who appeared to be running for dear life and ran into a kangaroo female. 

"Oh, my, are you all right, Miss?" the female kangaroo asked.

"Oh, I don't have much time..." the female chipmunk frowned. "They already took my darling mate, I'm just a single mother now and my babies are about to be born any minute now."

"Is there anything I can do?" The female kangaroo asked.

"I just need to have a space where I can have my babies..." the female chipmunk panted.

"Climb into my pouch." the female kangaroo offered.

"Oh, thank you, thank you very much, mate!" the female chipmunk then carefully climbed in.

The female kangaroo patted her pouch and hopped off to a shelter that she knew very well including the humans who stayed in there.

"My name's Janice." the female chipmunk said.

"Wendy, pleased to meet ya." the female kangaroo replied.

"Pleased to meet you as well." Janice smiled.

 

After a little while, Wendy came to an orphanage and snuck the female chipmunk inside one window and placed her inside of an empty shoe box that was under one girl's bed who was fast asleep right now like the other girls in the room. 

"Thank you, I will never forget this..." Janice whispered as she got comfortable inside the shoe box.

"This girl is named Olivia, she loves animals, she'll take care of ya." Wendy whispered to the expecting mother.

"Thank you for your help." Janice smiled.

Wendy nodded. "You have a good night now."

"Bare dingum..." Janice nodded back to the kangaroo as she got some sleep in the shoe box.

Wendy soon hopped away.

 

The next morning came sooner than Janice would expect as the orphans were forced to wake up bright and early to do whatever Miss Grudge would tell them to do. She nearly hated all of the orphans and wanted to make money off of the ones who sang, but they just weren't what she was looking for and she only seemed to like one named Eva because she was a rather bratty girl and usually sucked up to their caregiver.

"Wow." Janice said.

Olivia was a very kind girl like Wendy said and she had always wanted a pet and after discovering Janice, she took good care of the chipmunk mother the best that she could and even though the female chipmunk was an animal, she felt great to have a mother around since she never knew her own parents. Before they knew it, it was time for the babies to be born and Olivia was very excited.

"Oh, this is so exciting." Olivia smiled.

Janice smiled weakly to Olivia as she was giving birth to her three daughters. After a while, the three baby girls were born.

"Oh... They're so cute..." Olivia gushed to the triplet daughters born from Janice.

Janice smiled weakly to her crying babies and gave them their milk to settle them.

"What are their names?" Olivia asked.

"Brittany... Jeanette... Eleanor...." Janice said rather weakly as she pointed from her oldest to her youngest as she looked like she did not have much time left of life. "Aren't they lovely?"

"Yes," Olivia approved. "What happened to their father though?"

"He was taken away... By poachers..." Janice explained to the young human girl. "They tried to take me too and he just told me to run... Our children needed a comforting place to be born in and not a steel cage. Johnathon Brisby would be proud, he's an old friend of ours who is a fieldmouse."

"Where does he live?" Olivia asked.

"The Brisby family lives in a field with humans..." Janice replied. "Lovely family... I hope my children meet them someday..." she then coughed sickly. 

"Janice? JANICE!" Olivia panicked. "Someone help, this chipmunk is sick!"

"No, Olivia, it's okay, besides, it's my time." Janice coughed.

"Your time...?" Olivia's crystal blue eyes filled with tears.

"I'm afraid so..." Janice replied. "Please... Olivia, dear... Take good care of my babies for me."

"I will." Olivia nodded.

Janice smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you..." she then looked down to her now sleeping babies. "I love you, my dears... Remember that..."

Olivia soon cried herself as Janice took her last breath and she had passed away shortly after giving birth.

End of Flashback

 

Jeanette wiped her own emerald green eyes while Brittany and Eleanor clung to her sadly.

"Gosh..." Atticus said. "I had no idea that happened to you guys..."

"Olivia told us when we started to walk and talk." Jeanette sniffled.

"We're so sorry for your loss." Mo frowned.

George patted the Chipettes on the back and then curiously looked to the fish tank in the room. He then growled and copied the chomping up and down clam in the tank as the fish swam back and forth lazily. Eleanor gently giggled to that.

"He sure is a fun little guy." Mo said.

"I sure hope Mr. Shackleford is telling Mr. Bloomsberry the truth." Patch spoke up.

"Same here." Atticus said.


	12. Chapter 12

George eventually heard Ted's voice and wanted to be let out of the room to see the man. Patch decided to go after him. The press surrounded Ted as he was talking about finding and discovering the idol very nervously.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys!" Mr. Bloomsberry's son spoke up. "Remember why we're here, we're here for the idol."

"George, please stop." Patch whispered.

The people were demanding to see the idol as Ted hesitated to show it to them.

"George, please stop." Patch whispered as he tried to stop the monkey.

The curious little monkey smiled once he saw the man in the yellow hat and decided to climb up the dinosaur skeleton to get closer to him.

"No!" Patch whispered loudly. He soon groaned before going after George.

Ted soon spotted George from behind the crowd interviewing him which made him incredibly nervous. "Oh, no, no, that's not a good idea!" he then said aloud into the microphone as George climbed up the bones.

Patch soon put his paw to his muzzle to tell Ted to be quiet so then no one would see George. Ted was too overly worried which then made Mr. Bloomsberry take over the interview as George kept climbing up with Patch following him.

"George, please stop." Patch whispered.

George came to the top of the skull and waved to Ted with a laugh.

"Bad idea! Bad idea!" Ted yelped. "Monkey, no!"

The bones then started to crack underneath the monkey and puppy's feet. Ted yelped and ran over to the dinosaur skeleton as the people then turned and snapped pictures of him.

"Uh-oh..." Patch said.

The bones then started to fall as Ted tried to keep the skeleton standing, but it appeared to be no use.

"Oh, crud." Patch frowned before he howled out to his master which was Atticus.

Atticus zipped out the door and put his hand to his ear while following Patch's howl. And where he soon found Patch and George as he saw the dinosaur skeleton coming apart. "WHOA!" he then rushed over. 

Ted yelped as the dinosaur skeleton was close to crumbling, falling apart, and hitting the floor.

"Quick, you've got to help me keep this dinosaur skeleton from crumbling down." Ted said to Atticus.

Atticus rushed over to help Ted with the bones as George looked worried as he and Patch were about to fall. Patch soon grabbed onto George. The press people snapped more photographs after the roughing and bony landing.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Junior smirked as he stood beside his father. 

Mr. Bloomsberry looked distraught and the people then noticed George and wanted pictures of him now.

"Uh-oh..." Patch said.

Ted glanced at George who merely smiled sheepishly in return. Junior then took Ted and George out the door and locked them out of the museum. Atticus and the others soon joined them.

"Sorry, Ted, you brought back the monkey, but just the one nobody cared out." Junior smiled evilly as he shut them out of his father's museum.

"I so want to punch his lights out." Atticus said.

"You and me both." Cherry actually agreed.

"What now?" Theodore asked as he looked up to see Ted wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd he go?" Brittany looked around for Ted.

Cherry then saw Ted in the telephone booth and he was trying to call animal control to come take George away.

"He can't be serious." Mo said.

"I'm afraid he is..." Cherry replied.

George kept staring and smiling at Ted.

"Good thing George doesn't understand what Ted is doing." Atticus said.

"I think it'd break the little guy's heart..." Patch sighed. "Why doesn't Ted just let George stay with him? They're so adorable together."

"I know, right?" Mo cooed. "It's like a kid's book!"

"Well, maybe he'll learn to love George." Atticus said.

"I hope so..." Patch sighed sadly as George was being ignored by the only human who was important to him.

Soon enough, Ted came out of the phone booth.

"Well...?" Cherry asked.

"They hung up on me..." Ted said. 

George then started to yawn sleepily which made Ted yawn in return. Everyone else soon yawned.

"Okay, it's late, it's been a long day," Ted gave up as he then yawned more. "I'm all outta ideas... What do you got?"

George smiled sleepily as his eyes looked heavy and he was having trouble keeping them open. 

"How about we sleep under a tree?" Patch suggested sleepily.

"If you guys want to, I'd prefer a bed..." Cherry droned.

"It's better than nothing." Mo said.

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes. "I don't think Ms. Miller and Dave would approve of the Chipmunks and Chipettes sleeping outside."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be alright with this." Alvin said.

Cherry groaned and face-palmed.

They were then outside as it was quite late and there was a park bench for Ted to sleep on as they were all rather tired. It eventually started to lightly rain while they were getting ready to get some sleep with their curious new friend.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Atticus glared.

"Raining..." Cherry groaned. "Why does it always rain whenever I go outside?!"

"Let's find a tree." Mo said.

"Are you crazy?!" Cherry replied.

"Oh, all right," Atticus said before mocking his friend. "Nobody let Cherry up the tree, 'cuz she's scared."

"NO!" Cherry yelped. "My fear of heights has nothing to do with this, you can't go near a tree during a storm!"

"Why?" Theodore asked while under the tree.

"Lightning could strike the tree and we could all get hurt!" Cherry said.

"What if I use my environmental powers to keep lightning away?" Mo offered.

"You have environmental powers?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, you didn't know that I'm Captain Planet's niece?" Mo smiled. 

"Uh, yeah, right..." Brittany scoffed. "I have to see it to believe it."

"How do you know?" Atticus asked Mo.

"Some guy told me," Mo said. "He told me that I could visit the Netherworld, especially with you since you're a Wiccan."

"He is?" The Chipmunks asked.

"That's what that fat guy with long hair told me..." Mo shrugged. "There was then a thunderstorm that scared me and Angel one night and I wanted it to go away, and as if by magic; it did."

"That is so weird." Patch said.

"Yeah..." Mo replied. "I've heard of Captain Planet around, I hear that he's with some goddess named Gaia and she's looking for people called Planeteers to help save the environment." 

"I feel like I know that name from somewhere..." Cherry said about Gaia.

They soon saw Darla running towards them.

"Darla, over here!" Atticus called for his little sister.

Darla looked over and ran toward him.

"You won't believe what I overheard from that mean man at the museum after you all left," Darla said. "And where of course, I wasn't following you all."

"Good girl..." Atticus gently patted her head. 

"Anyway, you won't believe what I overheard him saying to himself." Darla said.

"What is it?" Atticus asked as he took out a towel and dried her off. 

"He's wanting to sell the Museum and turn it into a parking lot." Darla said.

"What?! Are you sure?" Atticus repleid.

"Positive..." Darla nodded honestly. 

"We never did like that museum owner's son..." Patch said. 

"We have to tell Mr. Bloomsberry what his son is up to." Mo said.

"In the morning though..." Atticus said tiredly. "We've all had a long day. Thanks, Darla, but remember--"

"I know, I know, eavesdropping is wrong, but I had to!" Darla replied. 

"Let's get some sleep under the tree." Brittany yawned.

George wanted to sleep in the tree since it was his natural instinct. 

"He sure is cute." Darla smiled.

"No, Darla, you're not keeping him." Cherry said.

"You're not the boss of me." Darla stuck her tongue out. 

"Darla, I'm afraid Cherry is right, besides I think George has already chosen who he wants to stay with." Atticus said.

"Aww..." Darla pouted. "When I grow up and get married, my kids are gonna have whatever kind of pet they want..." she then firmly pouted and folded her arms. 

"Kids can't always get what they want." Mo said.

"Pfft... I did..." Darla scoffed slightly before yawning.

"Time for bed." Atticus picked her up in his arms. 

"I don't wanna go to bed." Darla yawned.

"Yes, you do..." Atticus replied.

"No, I don't..." Darla said as she seemed to fall asleep. 

"Aw! She's all tuckered out." Mo smiled quietly.

Atticus smiled back. "Sweet dreams, Darla, hope Mom doesn't flip out with you being gone for the night..."

"I left a note..." Darla said sleepily. 

"Smart girl." Mo said.

"She gets that from me." Atticus smirked as he lay Darla down to get her some sleep. 

"Yes, yes, she does." Mo smiled.

Soon enough, they were all settled in and were now going to sleep after wishing each other a good night. The rest of the night was quiet. There were luckily no disturbances throughout the night for any of them. The next morning came sooner than any of them knew.


	13. Chapter 13

Cherry was still sleeping and the others had trouble on waking her up. Patch soon started to bark into her ear. 

Cherry's flashed open and she glared to Patch. "Don't do that." 

"Couldn't just let you sleep the day away." Patch smirked.

"Stupid dog..." Cherry growled. 

"What should we do now?" Theodore asked.

"Have you guys seen the monkey?" Ted asked. "We were playing with fireflies last night, but I can't find him anywhere." 

"You lost him?" Mo asked.

"Well, uh, I..." Ted replied nervously. 

"Maybe he's at the zoo..." Cherry yawned. 

"Maybe." Atticus said.

They then went to the zoo to look for George there.

"The zoo's full of monkeys, who's to say he's mine?" Ted replied nervously.

"That monkey's chasing me!" a young boy cried out.

"That's mine." Ted then said nervously. 

"Yep." Mo nodded.

Ted climbed into the zoo and ended up getting through an igloo that was full of penguins and he ended up in the water. Ms. Dunlop was at the zoo and was giving balloons to all the children as they explored. 

"There's Ms. Dunlop." Theodore smiled.

"And there's the monkey." Ted shivered once he saw George joining in on the fun.

Ms. Dunlop smiled as she handed balloons to the kids and saw the man. "Oh, Ted."

"Miss Maggie," Ted tipped his yellow hat to her, but this made a bunch of water splash out on him from the penguin habitat. "Hi..."

George giggled as he clung onto Ms. Dunlop's back.

"What happened to you?" Ms. Dunlop asked with an amused smile.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" Mo asked.

"Uhh... Funny thing..." Ted made up. "Cloudburst down the street..."

George jumped into Ted's arms and pointed to the schoolteacher with the balloons. "Hey, she's pretty~"

Ms. Dunlop smiled and played with George like a newborn baby. "How long have you had a monkey?"

"Since we went to Africa." Theodore smiled.

"He's so cute~" Ms. Dunlop cooed to the monkey.

George then climbed down to meet the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Darla's classmates.

"Mr. Ted, what's your monkey's name?" a girl asked.

"Uh, he doesn't have a name." Ted replied.

"We named him George, remember?!" Cherry nudged him.

"Yeah, remember?" Theodore smiled.

The other kids seemed to like George's name.

"Oh, I like George." Ms. Dunlop even approved.

"At least we're not in trouble." Alvin whispered.

George and the other kids made funny faces with each other. Theodore giggled as he then joined in with Eleanor. The kids then gave George their balloons.

"Should we be concerned with how many balloons he is given?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, those appear to be helium balloons," Simon agreed. "With enough, George could float in the air and fly away like a bird."

"Oh, please like that could happen." Alvin said.

"Yeah, you guys worry too much." Brittany agreed.

Simon and Jeanette sighed to them. Ms. Dunlop saw Ted standing alone to a closed exhibit for repair and decided to talk with him.

"Looks like Ms. Dunlop is going to talk to Mr. Ted." Theodore smiled.

"I don't know about you, but I think they're in L-O-V-E." Eleanor whispered with a giggle.

"Same here." Mo added with a giggle.

Ted and Ms. Dunlop talked and the two seemed to be gazing into each other's eyes. Unfortunately, George appeared to be floating away from the numerous balloons. 

"WE KNEW IT!" Simon and Jeanette cried out.

"Oh, come on!" Alvin and Brittany groaned.

"Uh, Ted?" Cherry called.

"What is it?" Ted asked dreamily.

"George is flying away." Cherry said.

"Yeah, like actually flying away." Atticus said.

"Oh, my gosh!" Ted panicked as George floated away with the balloons. "Just keep your head together and don't look down!"

"Mr. Ted, you have to save George!" Darla pleaded.

"Who, me?" Ted replied.

"YES, YOU!" the kids and Ms. Dunlop urged him.

"And sometime today!" Mo told him.

Ted then borrowed more and more balloons so he could fly up and catch up with George. "Here I goooo!"

The alligators attempted to snap at and bite him, but luckily they missed as he was hurdling toward the sky after his monkey. The lions nearly attacked Ted as the balloons lowered briefly, but luckily, he missed them too. George began to get nervous and worried as he was flying through the air.

"I hope they don't pop." Darla said.

The giraffes let George pass by and then Ted bumped against them which got their necks tied up in knots.

"Ooh, talk about sore throats..." Cherry winced at the poor giraffes.

George and Ted then ended near where there were kite-flyers.

"At least they are safe." Theodore said.

"This is sure to end up on the 6:00 news." Cherry muttered.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

Patch's left ear leapt up and he gasped in worry.

"What is it?" Atticus asked his puppy.

"I heard some popping!" Patch panicked.

"You don't think it could be the balloons do you?" Mo asked.

"I'm worried it might be..." Patch looked nervous, he then rushed off to go check for himself.

Atticus did the same.

They came to see that the balloons were in fact popping from a higher building.

George's balloons all popped and he was falling through the air.

"I GOT YOU!" Ted rushed over, still having his balloons and a kite as he saved George's life. "Gotcha... I won't let you go..."

George looked up in worry as he had another memory flash through his mind.

We are shown the jungle George was born and mostly raised in, he was running through the trees and bushes as he was looking for his parents and he saw mean looking humans in a helicopter above with a bright light. The gorilla father looked down and held out his hand for George. George cried out and climbed up to take his father's hand, unfortunately, the helicopter was too much and the two's hands were separated and he fell through the air and landed in a bush and his parents were being taken away from him.

 

"George! George!" Ted called out as he tried to keep his grip on the monkey.

George climbed up in Ted's arms and hugged the man around his neck in a comforting hold. Ted could sense that something was wrong with George. He did his best to soothe the monkey and even called him by his name and liked the name as it suited the monkey very well. George smiled thankfully and longly to Ted as he felt a real connection with him.

"Looks like they're getting along." Mo smiled.

"At last..." Atticus sounded relieved.


	14. Chapter 14

There was incoming traffic and people were still going to the museum.

"Looks like people are still going to the museum." Mo said.

George and Ted appeared to be hovering over with one balloon that was letting the air get sucked out of it.

"Uh-oh..." Patch said.

Ted took George to see Clovis about the tiny monkey idol problem. Dave and Ms. Miller saw the Chipmunks and Chipettes and rushed to them.

"I suddenly have a bad feeling that Dave and Ms. Miller are here." Simon said.

"Fellas!" Dave hugged the Chipmunks.

"Oh, girls, I was worried." Ms. Miller hugged the Chipettes.

"At least our parents aren't here, right?" Darla said to Cherry, Atticus, and Mo.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

The townspeople were panicking and George appeared to grow 40 feet tall somehow. Simon, Jeanette, and Cherry took closer looks however and Ted was just driving with an overhead projector so he could make the idol look big and tall for the museum's presentation.

"Sorry, Dave, but we really gotta get going." Alvin said.

"Yeah... Um... Something suddenly came up." Simon added in shyly.

"What is it, boys?" Dave asked his adoptive sons.

"It has something to do with a monkey." Theodore said.

"A monkey?" Dave replied.

"Gotta go!" The Chipmunks then bolted off.'

"Boys, wait!" Dave tried to stop them, but he was too late.

The Chipettes soon went along with them.

"Girls!" Ms. Miller cried out for her adoptive daughters.

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Patch, and Darla soon went off with them. Ted and George made it eventually.

"Sorry about that, traffic was crazy." Ted told the others.

"Smart thinking using the hologram projector." Mo said.

"It was Clovis's idea," Ted smiled. "Atticus, mind giving me a hand with this?"

"Or a single finger?" Cherry joked.

"Huh?" Ted asked out of confusion, not getting the joke.

"Oh, never mind..." Cherry sighed.

Atticus helped Ted as they came to the museum to meet Mr. Bloomsberry and his son. And where Ted now understood the joke Cherry told as Atticus didn't seem to have any trouble carrying the hologram projector with ease.

"Oh, no, oh, no, no, no," Junior glared as he held his cup of coffee. "That's it, keep that little jungle thing out of here before he destroys something else!"

"Hold on, son," Mr. Bloomsberry told him as he then tapped the machine with his cane. "Ted, what is this contraption?"

"Stand back, everyone, and prepare to be amazed." Ted smiled as he took out the idol in his hand.

"Here we go." Patch whispered.

"Oh, yeah, this oughta be good." Junior scoffed.

"Here, George, let's show 'em." Ted smiled as he let the young monkey hold the idol.

George then put it into place which made Ted pull the lever and then George pushed the big button. The others could then see the idol on the display Mr. Bloomsberry made to make it huge and 40 feet tall as promised so they could save the museum.

"This should work." Mo smiled.

"Isn't that thing awesome!?" Ted grinned.

Junior looked terrified as Mr. Bloomsberry was intrigued and was very happy at the display.

"We better keep you-know-who away from the hologram projector." Mo whispered.

Atticus and Cherry nodded in firm agreement.

"Yes, this might work," Mr. Bloomsberry smirked. "Yes, this will definitely work!"

Junior then smirked as the wheels in his head were evilly turning. Patch soon growled quietly as he was going to stop Junior from doing anything evil. Ted was then telling how George inspired him for this solution.

"Uh, hi, excuse me," Junior spoke up. "Voice of reason, I'd like to introduce myself, hello... Are we so desperate that we will lie to our public?"

"It's either this or the museum gets closed down." Atticus said.

"Besides, we promised the people something awe-inspiring and we're giving it to them," Mr. Bloomsberry smiled. "Thank you, Ted, I knew you and these helpful children wouldn't let me down."

"Nothing can possibly go wrong now." Alvin smiled.

"I'm so proud of you all," Mr. Bloomsberry smiled to Ted and the group. "You're like the children and grandchildren I never had."

"Father, I'm your son, remember?" Junior spoke up, feeling a little hurt by that statement.

"Yes, I know..." Mr. Bloomsberry replied as he continued to talk with Ted and the kids while Patch and George stayed close by Junior and the hologram machine.

Patch began to growl at Junior, not letting him anywhere near the machine.

"Oh, and what if I do this?" Junior smirked and 'accidentally' poured his coffee onto the machine and made George take the cup so he could blame the monkey. 

"You meanie!" Patch growled as he then looked like he wanted to bite Junior. 

"Whatcha gonna do, mutt?" Junior taunted.

Patch continued to growl until he bit him on the leg.

"YOW!" Junior yelped. "Why you little--!"

The idol's image then faded and stopped completely due to the coffee spill.

"You evil, evil man!" Patch growled while still biting on Junior's leg.

The machine then shook and exploded, becoming damaged beyond repair as George was drinking Junior's coffee. Patch didn't let go of Junior's leg as he wanted to punish the evil man for placing the blame on George.

"George, what did you do?!" Ted glared down at the young monkey.

"Oh, Ted, I warned you about that monkey!" Junior said before wincing and yelping in utter pain and Atticus didn't even make Patch let go.

Ted found the cup and glared back at Junior. "You don't give a monkey a latte!" 

"Or chipmunks." Simon spoke up from personal experience.

"Or any animal for that matter." Atticus said.

"Oh, its gone and destroyed the last chance we ever had of saving my father's museum!" Junior feigned sadness in his voice. "It's my father's only museum!"

"This guy reminds me of Uncle Ian." Alvin whispered.

"Me too." Brittany quietly agreed.

Patch continued to keep his grip on Junior's leg. "He's lying! He spilled the latte and made it look like George did it!" he then muffled.

"It's over..." Mr. Bloomsberry said as he walked off.

Junior smirked before yelling out in even more pain.

"I'm never gonna let go, you deserve this!" Patch muffled growled firmly. "I should tear your gizzard out!"

"Will someone get this mutt off my leg?!" Junior glared.

"Not until you tell the truth!" Patch muffled.

"Ted, you don't think George would do something like that on his own, do you?" Cherry asked since Ted couldn't speak monkey and she knew that the little one was just innocent.

"Ted, George would never do something like this; the only one that would do something like this is someone evil." Atticus said.

"Not even I would be so harsh!" Cherry added in. 

"Yeah, this guy makes Cherry look as fun as a barrel of monkeys!" Theodore spoke up.

"Thanks, Theodore." Cherry deadpanned.

"Tell Ted and your father the truth now Junior!" Patch muffled.

"Never, you stupid dog!" Junior glared.

"Oh, fine by me, I'll just chew your leg off..." Patch glared back. 

"Alright! Alright! I did it!" Junior yelled.

Patch then let go and spit up slightly. "Guh, polyester socks..." 

Junior's father soon came back to his son once he heard what his son said. "Did you say what I think you said, Junior?" he asked, slightly hurt and angry.

"Oh, so what?!" Junior replied. "Nobody cares about museums anymore anyway, Dad! You should just turn this place into a parking lot!" 

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT STUPID PARKING LOTS!" Darla glared. "I mean seriously, all they are good for is one thing; parking and you don't learn a thing."

"Oh, come on, kid, you can't tell me you actually like going to the museum." Junior said.

Darla glared to him. "Ya know, my first trip to this museum was my first ever field trip, sure, my friends were a little rude to Mr. Ted here when he told us about the discovery of fire, but thanks to him, I learn a lot better and more than I do back in school, and we even have some ideas of our own to make it more exciting!" 

"Yeah!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes added.

"Junior, I believe the phrase is, the customor is always right..." Darla grinned eerily as she then reached out.

"Oh, you're just craz--" Junior glared until he suddenly yelped as the little girl had gripped his collar and made their eyes meet.

"ISN'T IT?!" Darla snarled.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course..." Junior sounded nervous.

"And who here is the customer?" Darla then asked with clenched teeth as she took his glasses and crumbled them up in her tiny hands.

Junior whimpered.

"CAN YOU TELL ME WHO HERE IS THE CUSTOMER?!" Darla then shook him violently.

"Should we stop her?" Mo whispered.

Atticus cupped his mouth with a smirk and shook his head.

"Why you are, you sweetheart, you little darling, you adorable child..." Junior said.

Darla then narrowed her eyes as she nearly strangled him.

"Customer..." Junior uttered out weakly.

"That's RIGHT!" Darla violently threw him down to teach him a lesson. "We are the customers and the customer is always RIGHT!" 

Junior then stood up and ran off to get away.

Darla took a deep breath. "ATTICUS!!!!" 

Atticus soon stopped Junior from getting away.

"You're dead." Cherry droned to Junior. 

Junior began to try to run out. Atticus glared as he went after Junior. Junior soon got tripped by the Chipmunks. Cherry then whispered to the Chipettes and they smirked and walked off. Jeanette played with the floor waxer which made Junior slide on it, Eleanor then got him covered with honey, and Brittany threw feathers on him, and Cherry opened the front door so they could humiliate him for being such a bad man. Atticus soon got a spot ready for the bad guy to make it look like he was a pinata.

"This seems weirdly familiar..." Patch hummed. "Like I saw it in a movie..." 

"And he should be falling into that spot in 3, 2, 1." Mo counted.

"On your mark... Get set..." a woman said as she was with kids with blindfolds and Junior got stuck in the tree, shoving the real pinata out of the way. "Go!"

The kids then violently beat the man with their bats, thinking he was their pinata filled with candy. 

"Looks like he just got what he deserves." Mo smirked.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong now." Theodore said.

Cherry yelped and flinched. Theodore looked to Cherry in concern.

Ted sighed as he went out with George to tell the people the truth about the idol. After the people left, George was then suddenly caught in a net from Animal Control. 

"Hey, let him go!" Mo glared.

The Animal Control people then grabbed George, threw them in their truck, and drove off with him while Ted looked rather miserable enough already. 

"Well, I hope you're happy; now George is going to be all alone." Patch said to Ted.

"It's for the best..." Ted hung his head as George was being taken away.

Patch was angry with Ted now. "He's risked his life for you, he loves you, you're his mostly companion!" 

"And besides, he's possibly lost his parents to poachers!" Mo glared.

"It's for the best, he belongs in the jungle!" Ted defended. "He shouldn't have followed me home!" 

"What if it was destiny that he followed you?" Mo asked.

"I don't care..." Ted walked away.

Patch ran over and blocked that way with a glare. "He obviously cares about you and he trusts you, we animals have an excellent judge of character!" 

"And he treats you like you're his father." Atticus said.

"Ted, I think you should keep George..." Cherry said. "He likes you." 

"Yeah and besides, he's been learning." Mo said.

"He's better off in the jungle, he doesn't need me..." Ted walked away.

The others looked sad and they felt that Ted was making a terrible mistake. Eventually though, over the while George was being sent back to the jungle, Ted actually grew to miss George.


	15. Chapter 15

"When is he going to decide to rescue George?" Mo whispered.

"Sooner than we think." Atticus said as he read a book while lying in her lap as she stroked his hair on the couch. 

"We're waiting it out..." Atticus said as he turned the page in his book. "I'm sure this won't take long though." 

The day was nearly over and it felt rather long with all that happened today. 

"Why do I feel like this won't be George's last adventure?" Patch asked himself. 

Ted soon decided after having a talk with Ms. Dunlop that he would rescue George. It seemed less energetic and fun without George around for many. 

"Guys, come on." Ted said to the others.

"Come on?" Cherry asked. "Where are we going?"

"We're getting George back." Ted replied. 

"About time." Atticus said as he and the others got up.

"Now?" Cherry asked.

"Come on, Cherry!" Atticus pulled her up into a standing position. 

"Okay, okay." Cherry said.

"Good girl." Atticus said.

"You owe me..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah." Patch said.

Cherry sighed as she went with them against her will. 

They soon went after the boat that had George. Cherry moaned and groaned before cupping her mouth. 

"Is she always seasick?" Darla asked.

"Pretty much." Atticus sighed as he felt bad for Cherry. 

"Should we get her a bag?" Mo asked.

Cherry then threw up into the water and looked very miserable. 

"I think I see the ship." Theodore said.

"We have to hurry before it goes back to the jungle..." Cherry moaned.

They soon got to the ship that had George. Cherry groaned sickly again.

"Come on, Cherry, how do you think I feel?" Darla dragged Cherry. "I used to hate swimming until I met Atticus!"

"Seasickness..." Cherry muttered in misery.

"Oh..." Darla said.

Cherry took a deep breath.

Patch sniffed the ground and walked on the deck as he caught George's scent. "I got his scent!" he then called out.

"Good boy, lead us to him!" Atticus said as he followed after his puppy.

The foghorn blared and the ship was starting to move through the waters.

"Quick, we have to get to the ship before it leaves!" Eleanor told them.

"Oh, yeah, how? By magic?" Alvin asked.

"No, no, no..." Cherry begged, but it was too late, Atticus and Patch combined their magic and they were on the ship and she instantly felt sick again.

There was a splash heard outside as Patch went to track down George.

"Where do they usually keep animals on ships?" Mo asked.

"Usually in a lower deck," Darla said. "Like where the cargo goes."

"Of course." Patch smiled until he saw Simon looking like his brain was goin numb from the lack of logical explanation of how they got from where they were to the ship.

Jeanette felt the same way, but not as much as she was more imaginative with her intelligence than he was.

"I'm comin' for ya!" Ted's voice called.

"That sounded like Mr. Ted!" Darla noticed.

"He must have ran ahead." Atticus said.

The anchor was rising and they could all see that Ted had clung onto it as the ship was moving through the waters.

Atticus rolled up his sleeves and decided to help Ted up aboard. "I gotcha, Mr. Ted!"

"Thanks, Atticus." Ted said.

Atticus smiled and helped the man up.

"How'd you all get here?" Ted asked.

"Never mind that, we gotta save George!" Patch led the way to where he could smell the monkey from.

They soon followed him. George was so miserable inside of his cage that a rat came by and took his banana away from him.

"George!" Ted's voice called out.

George's eyes lit up once he heard Ted's voice and jumped up and down excitedly inside of his cage. Ted and the others soon went to the cargo.

"George!" Ted smiled.

"Daddy!" George smiled back.

"One of us should give him the ability to talk to animals." Mo whispered.

The others agreed as Ted went to free George from his cage.

"Need help getting him free?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, maybe..." Ted said as he grabbed a fire extinguisher.

Atticus soon used his strength to bend the bars to make an opening for George. George smiled and clung to Atticus to hug him in thanks.

"You're welcome." Atticus smiled back.

"Would you like to understand what he's saying?" Mo asked Ted.

"Uhh...?" Ted tilted his head. "I guess... How would that work though?"

Patch soon answered his question as he used his magic to give Ted the ability to talk and understand animals.

"George.... Can... You... Under...Stand... Me...?" Ted held out the monkey.

"Yes..." George replied slowly like he did. "Why are you talking like that?" he then asked. "It's silly!" 

"Oh, George!" Ted hugged the monkey then like a surrogate son.

"Aw!" The others smiled.

"I'm so sorry," Ted said to George. "I never meant for them to take you away..." he then took out the idol from his pocket. "This was so important to me, somehow it just doesn't matter anymore... What matters is you and me, buddy. Our buddyship."

"You and me..." George smiled to Ted.

"From now on, we'll do all the things we've wanted to do," Ted continued as the moonlight shined from the idol and showed an image against one of the other boxes. "I can organ grind and you can dance for money. Or I can dance! We'll figure it out, we can take turns."

"Uh, Mr. Ted, I think we found out what the idol was really used for." Darla said.

Ted then looked away from George and looked to see the image shown.

"It's a pictagram!" Simon noticed. 

George picked up the idol and moved it curiously. "Pretty~"

"George, it's a map!" Ted smiled. "We had it all along!"

"Mr. Ted, remember in the jungle and remember when you read that writing?" Alvin asked.

"Of course!" Ted remembered while the others were surprised that Alvin did remember that. "'Turn your eyes to the right, from blindness to sight', I was supposed to hold the statue up to the sun!"

"So, what're we gonna do?" George asked.

"We're gonna still go to Africa, buddy," Patch smiled to the young monkey. "Just for a different purpose!"

"Maybe we'll find a treasure!" Brittany hoped.

Jeanette and Eleanor simply rolled their eyes at their sister's response. 

They then ended up back in the jungle with shovels while Ted carried George on his shoulder. George put the idol against the sunlight which led them to where what they had to look for was. As they went along, there was a savage chipmunk hiding in the bushes as he looked over to pull back the bushes. He then grabbed onto the three Chipettes and pulled them into the bush as the others walked along.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Brittany glared.

"Let us go!" Eleanor glared.

"Girls, girls, settle down..." the savage told them.

The three young female chipmunks could see a male savage chipmunk who had green eyes with dark golden fur. 

"Is that any way to greet your father?" the savage then asked.

"F-F-Father?" The Chipettes asked.

"Oh, look at you all..." the savage male chipmunk said. "You're all so beautiful like your mother..."

"Is it really you, Dad?" Brittany asked.

"It's me..." the savage male chipmunk replied. "Where is your mother?"

Jeanette sighed softly. "She died after we were born..."

"Oh, my..." the savage male chipmunk frowned. "I-I was afraid of that... You see, poachers took me away before you all were born... I told her to run so they wouldn't get her either... They wanted to experiment on us all like they did with my old friend's late husband."

"Oh, my..." Jeanette gasped.

"I sacrificed myself for her... For you..." the savage chipmunk said. "I thought I saw you all before, but I wasn't sure... You all look so much like your mother in different ways."

"We do?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, yes..." the male savage chipmunk sniffled. "Janice was such a lovely chipmunk."

"I wish we could have met her." Eleanor said.

"I know, dears, but someone can tell you all about her besides me." the savage chipmunk told them.

"Who?" the Chipettes asked.

"Come on out, dear." the savage chipmunk called.

There then came another savage chipmunk, but a female who looked around the age of a teenager who had golden blonde hair with emerald green eyes with red clothing and looked a lot like Brittany came out.

"Girls, this is your older sister, her name is Charlene." the savage chipmunk introduced.

"Older sister?" The female chipmunks asked, confused.

"Yes," Charlene replied. "I am your older sister... Father sacrificed himself so he could save me... I was taken a long time ago before you three were born and I ended up in the jungle. I became the Chipmunk Queen because I have the singing voice of an angel and the feral instincts, but I would never dare harm my baby sisters who have become famous in the human world after traveling to America."

"Nice." Brittany smiled.

Charlene smiled back to her younger sisters and hugged them instantly. They soon heard something coming to them. The chipmunk family gasped as they held each other. The male savage chipmunk snarled and stood protectively in front of his daughters. Patch's head soon popped in.

"Patch!" the Chipettes called out.

"There you girls are," Patch said before seeing the two savage chipmunks. "Oh and I see you've made friends."

The savage chipmunks settled down once they saw Patch was a friend of the Chipettes.

"These are our father and older sister." Brittany said.

"Father and older sister?" Patch tilted his head.

"I am Tate, I ended up here after being separated from my mate Janice and her expecting of our triplet daughters." the savage male chipmunk introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Patch smiled.

"You are friend and not foe, I see." Tate replied.

"Oh, yes, my boy and his friends and I are good friends with the Chipettes, and of course, same with the Chipmunks." Patch explained.

"So I see..." Tate then nodded. 

"Hi, Puppy, I'm Charlene!" the golden-blonde chipette smiled to the dalmatian puppy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Patch said with a bow.

"Likewise." Tate bowed loyally while Charlene curtsied.

"Patch! Did you find them?!" Atticus's voice called out.

"Yeah, they're right here!" Patch called back.

"Well, you better bring them along because we found it! And it's huge!" Atticus called back.

"We found it..." Patch whispered happily.

"So, uh, tell me, are you a king and you make your eldest triplet daughter the future queen?" Brittany asked Tate while batting her eyelashes.

"Would you like to tell them, Dad?" Charlene asked.

Tate chuckled to Brittany. "I think it's time for you to go back home, I'm sure whoever your guardian is back home would miss you."

"Aww..." The Chipettes pouted.

"Not until I get an answer," Brittany said before she was picked up with Jeanette and Eleanor by Patch. "Heeeey!!!"

"I will miss them very much, Father..." Charlene frowned.

"I must stay here, but they are your sisters, you should help guide them..." Tate said to his eldest. "I believe the time is right... It is what your mother would have wanted."

"I'll miss you, Father." Charlene said.

"I'll miss you too, but we will keep in touch." Tate promised.

"Yes we will." Charlene said.

Tate kissed her forehead and let Charlene go off. Charlene smiled and ran off to catch up with her triplet younger sisters.

"I never got to find out if Dad was a king." Brittany pouted.

"Later, Britt, we should get going." Jeanette said.

"Hmph!" Brittany crossed her arms.

"I think you're royalty, Brittany." Alvin said.

"Really?" Brittany smiled. "You do, Alvin?"

"Yeah, a royal pain!" Alvin laughed.

"Oh, Alvin!" Brittany glared.

Alvin laughed, but then gasped and ran as Brittany then decided to chase him.

"I'm not going after them." Patch said.

"I don't blame ya." Atticus said as he held one part of the idol. "Mind lending a paw here?"

Patch smiled and helped Atticus so they could both lift the monkey idol.


	16. Chapter 16

"They are taking the family idol..." Charlene whispered.

"This will make it much easier." Mo whispered back.

"Too heavy for ya?" Patch asked.

"Maybe." Atticus chuckled as they both carried the idol.

"Too heavy for Atticus? No way, he's as strong as Hercules." Darla smiled.

Atticus shushed her as he lifted the idol with his puppy.

Charlene followed her long-lost sisters as she was going to live in the city from now on and talked with them.

"So, you and Dad are the lost tribe of Zagawa?" Brittany asked. 

"Yes, so were you and our mother," Charlene said. "Until those poachers found us and there were scientists who experimented on Mrs. Brisby's husband until he died."

"Oh, my..." The Chipettes frowned.

"Yes, our family life is rough..." Charlene said.

"And we thought we had it tough when we lived in Australia." Eleanor said to her sisters.

Soon enough, they all arrived back in the city with the monkey idol now inside the museum. Junior was devastated, but Mr. Bloomsberry was very proud. The museum was going to have a lot more visitors now and Darla had suggested other features to make the museum more exciting for customers around her age. And where Mr. Bloomsberry was more then happy to accept those suggestions.

"Wow, Darla, that was really smart thinking on your part." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, I'm a smart kid." Darla smirked.

"That's only because you have a smart and strong and caring older brother." Patch stated.

Atticus and Darla shared a smile together at that statement before hugging. 

"You're my BBBFF." Darla smiled.

This caused for the Chipmunks and Chipettes to become confused. Cherry, Mo, and Patch smiled at it however as they let Darla and Atticus have their moment.

"Uh, where's George?" Theodore asked as he noticed the monkey was missing.

"George? George!" Patch called out. 

"Oh, where's he gone now?" Ted groaned slightly.

They then heard the sound of thrusts from a rocket ship.

"George!" Patch called out and rushed to where he heard the rocket. 

The kids gathered together and they could see the rocket from where they were as it looked as though it were about to take off.

"Who filled up the rocket ship with fuel?" Atticus asked.

Ted's friend Clovis seemed sheepish at that question.

"Why?" Atticus groaned.

Ted ran over to get to the rocket to help George out of it.

"Do you think Mr. Ted will get George out of there in time?" Darla asked her older adopted brother.

The rocket then took off.

"Probably not." Atticus replied.

"Atticus, would you mind bringing them back?" Mo asked.

Atticus sighed. "If I must... Imagine that, George in outer space."

"Maybe someday." Darla giggled.

"Come on, bring them back to Earth." Cherry said.

"All right... Be right back..." Atticus said as he then bolted off right out of the museum. And where he soon used his magic to bring the rocket ship back. "Sorry, George, but space will have to wait!" he called out as he brought the rocket back.

George was upset about this, but he knew that he would most likely get to go out into space some other time.

"Thanks, Atticus." Ted smiled.

"No problem, sir." Atticus smiled back.

"I'm never going to forget this adventure." Darla smiled.

"I don't think any of us will." Theodore agreed.

George walked over to Darla and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Aww!" Darla giggled and hugged George back.

"I'll miss you all." George said in monkey language.

"Don't worry, we'll see you again sometime." Atticus promised in monkey language.

"I hope so." George said as he gently tugged on one of Darla's blonde curls.

"Hey!" Darla laughed.

George giggled to her.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Darla then tickled George and played with him like a baby brother which made everybody else laugh.

This was an adventure that no one would ever soon forget.

The End


End file.
